The Moving Castle
by Ranko twin
Summary: Based on HMC. Alec is a hard worker who puts family first. One night an evil Witch puts a spell on him and forces him to leave home to find a way to break it. He is lead to a mysterious moving castle where he meets a fire demon who says he can help Alec break his curse if he helps him first. Alec has to do all this, including keeping Magnus's "castle" clean. Easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranko: Hey, hey, hey everyone! It is me, Ranko twin, and I have a new story for you guys! This time it is for The Mortal Instruments. It will be based off of Howl's Moving Castle (Miyazaki's version, not the original—unfortunately). It will be Malec, of course!**

**I was actually inspired to write this story because of a piece of art made my Kialun that is titled "Malec crossover." It is so freaking adorable! And guess what? It's the cover art for this story! Though you probably can't see it very well, it is so pretty! Go search Kialun on deviantart and check out her art! Give her some love and comment if you can (especially on "Malec crossover").**

**Like I said, that piece by Kialun was what inspired me to write this little crossover because this picture has Magnus as Howl and he is walking on air (literally!) with Alec, the same way Howl did with Sophie! It is so cute and I seriously advise you to look her up and look at her artwork. It is so cute!**

**Ahem, I do not own anything that involves The Mortal Instruments nor Howl's Moving Castle (movie and book); they both belong to their respected creators!**

**Enjoy! **

-/-

It was a rather quiet day in the little town known as York Valley, as everyone was in their homes preparing for the parade of troops that would be marching through their town.

There were two women chatting on the street and a man passing them by leading his pack mule along by a thing of rope. There was a locomotive that passed by on its track like it did every morning and afternoon on the dot. Its whistle blew and thick black smoke was spit out from the hatch on the top of the front car; it rolled like storm clouds.

Alec sat at his work desk as the train went by. The windows were closed so he wouldn't breathe in any of annoying smoke. He continued to work diligently even when the lighting in the room was faded because of the black mist and smoke that the locomotive released.

He bit his lips as he worked his nimble, slightly calloused, fingers to sew the little berries onto the hat he was correctly working on. He needed to be completely concentrated to get this right or else he would poke himself and mess up the woman's hat he had been working on for a better part of the day.

That was hard to do considering the other girls that worked there were chattering excitedly outside his work room. They were giggling and making plans with each other; he secretly wished that he could go have some fun for once but he had serious work to do. He worked the needle through and tugged at it lightly to secure the berry in place.

"Alexander?" Tessa knocked on the doorframe. Alec looked up when he heard his full name being called. He saw the petite brunette standing in the doorway. Tessa smiled softly at Alec and took a step into the older boy's work room. "We just closed the Shoppe and you have done enough work. Why don't you come out with us?"

Alec thought that over for a moment and then thought how inappropriate it would look to have one male amongst a group of pretty young girls. He smiled at Tessa and held up the pink hat that was designed with berries, two pinecones, and a little bird. "No, I think I should finish this. But you go on ahead and have fun."

Tessa's smile dropped from her face. Alec was the hardest worker among them all. His mother was the original owner of the Hat Shoppe but then Maryse and Alec's younger brother, Max, died in the same car accident. Instead of listening to others who told him to sell the Shoppe, Alec kept it running in memory of his late mother. His father had remarried a year after his wife and son's death and didn't care about the Shoppe that his wife doted over.

Tessa smiled hesitantly. "Alright then, suit yourself," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. She turned on her heel and went back out to the main work area, separated from Alec's private room, where all the other girls were waiting for her. "Come along, let's go," she said to the other girls.

Alec was relieved whenever he heard the fading sound of the clicking of heels but then he heard one girl squeal, "It's Magnus's castle!" And then all the girls came rushing back, giggling and peaking over each other to see out the window.

All the girls were chatting excitedly as they caught a glimpse of the moving castle that was so far out it was just a spec in the fields of The Waste. However, Alec could not contain his curiosity. He sat up a little straighter and peaked out the window.

He saw the moving castle out in the fields of The Waste and the chimneys of it exerting black smoke that was similar to the smoke from the locomotive. But he only saw it for a moment; it disappeared behind the fog. A moment later, three planes that had the Alicante flag waving behind it flew by.

He heard a girl whine in disappointment. "He's gone," she said.

"He's not gone! He's just hiding behind the fog from those planes."

Alec rolled his eyes; this conversation was of no use to him. He went back to work to finishing the hat.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened to that girl from Port Faerie?" one girl said in a hushed yet excited tone.

Alec stopped his hand and tilted his head to the side to catch the words the girls were saying.

"They say that Magnus ripped her heart out."

The girls gasped.

"Now I'm too scared to go out!"

"Don't worry, Magnus only eats the hearts of beautiful people!"

There was a sudden outburst of laughs from the girls.

"You guys are so mean!"

He heard Tessa's laughter. "Alright, enough of that. Let's go," she said and Alec heard the fading sound of the clicking of shoes again as their laughter and voices drifted off with it.

Alec hadn't moved from his seat at his work table the whole time. He sighed and went back to work making the last finishing touches on this hat. Then he had to go visit his only family he had left—Izzy—at the bakery that she worked at.

Alec rested the hat he had just finished on a mannequin head. He sighed when he looked at the pile of hats that were still yet to be decorated. He shifted through the plain hats and then decided that he was too tired to be creative and come up with another design. He hopped off of his stool and took off his work apron.

He folded the fabric and slung it over the back of his chair. He grabbed the directions Isabelle had written for him off the table, grabbed his old sweater and went out. When he went outside, the streets were much more alive. People were leaving their homes and hopping on the trolleys to get to the parade. Planes with Alicante flags waving behind them flew through the sky. Children were laughing and saying anxiously, "I want to go see the parade!" People were making plans to meet before the event. It was a commotion of friendly chatter and excited giggles.

Alec didn't care about the stupid parade; he just wanted to get to the bakery before all the commotion started. He locked the shop door behind and pulled self consciously at his sweater, hoping to make himself look more decent. He walked across the street quickly and hopped onto the footstep of a full trolley, hanging on tightly to the handrail as the trolley moved.

Alec hopped off a little ways off from his stop; the roads were already starting to get backed up because of the march of the parade. People were running past him, eager to get to the fun. Troops were marching through the streets with planes zooming over head of them and tanks following behind them. Confetti was thrown into the air and people were waving mini Alicante flags.

Alec wanted no part of that. He cut through an alley so he wouldn't have to get caught up in all of the ruckus and the throng of people. He followed it and it opened up to a square where soldiers' packs were set up and were being guarded by a few fierce mutts that were held back by a chain. They barked and snarled whenever they saw Alec pass by. He jumped in surprise and let out a surprised scream; he took off away from the mutts.

He took a random turn and hopped down a few steps. He looked to his left. He saw the main street where the parade was going on. He could hear the whistling and cheering. To his left was an unfamiliar street. He looked back at his map and went left. That decision had led him to a part of York Valley he had never seen before.

He was led down narrow, winding streets where doors were nailed shut and windows boarded up. In the windows, there were signs that said, "Out of business."

Alec continued to look down at his map he walked, trying to find a familiar street name. He didn't even notice whenever he ran into a broad chest. He let out a startled noise and quickly backed up. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly, ducking his head.

He gasped when a finger was placed under his chin and made him look up. The first thing he noticed was the uniform that all Alicante soldiers wore. Then he saw the cocky grin that was on the man's face. And it wasn't just one man; he had a friend.

"Hey, look what he found. A cute little kitten seems to have lost his way," the first man said.

Alec clenched his jaw and jerked his chin away from the man. "I'm not lost. Now if you will let me past…" The man grinned wider and moved in Alec's path. His friend came up beside him to make sure that Alec didn't get by.

"Where are you going? We hardly know each other. Why don't we go out for a cup of tea and then we can…chat," the man's friend said, resting a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"How old are you? Do you live around here?" the man with the grin asked, leaning in closer to Alec's face.

Alec's eyes widened and he stepped away

"Leave me alone!" he said.

The man with the grin chuckled. "See, you scare them all off. I told you," he said amused.

His friend shrugged. "So what? I think that he is kind of cute when he's scared."

Alec was about to turn on his heel and run whenever he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him toward a warm, solid body. He flinched at the touch; he was frightened that it was another soldier He saw the look on the two other soldiers faces and it was not one of recognition; he figured that was a good sign.

"There you are, sweetheart," a deep, alluring voice said; there was a slight accent as well that Alec couldn't quite place. He couldn't see the mysterious man's face from where he was. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He hoped that his face was as beautiful as his voice.

"Hey, we're busy here!" the first soldier said, clearly irritated.

"Are you really?" Alec's rescuer said, completely calm; his tone had not changed from when he first spoke. "It looked me that you were just leaving."

Alec saw the hand that was on his shoulder rise and then point at the two men before them. He numerous rings decorating the man's tan, thin fingers. The two soldiers snapped to attention, making surprised noises; it was as if they couldn't control their bodies The man made a circle in the air with his finger and the two men turned away. He swiped his hand and the soldiers marched down the street away from them, as if they were clockwork soldiers, saying things like, "I can't stop!"

Alec watched in awe while all of his happened but still wanted to see the face of his savior.

"Don't hold it against them. They're not all that bad," his savior said with a deep, rich voice.

Alec jumped, almost forgetting the man was there. He was still blown away by what just happened. Alec looked up and nearly gasped when he saw the beautiful man that had saved him.

His skin was a smooth, caramel color that almost shined His hair was a rich, deep brown that was highlighted with metallic colors that glinted in the sun; it lay flat against his head, reaching the man's shoulders. His eyes were amazingly beautiful. They were this shade of green that Alec had never seen before, in the right lighting it looked like there were flecks of gold in his eyes. His eyes were narrow but friendly and Alec couldn't tell if he was imagining this or not, but it looked like his pupils were slit like a cats. He just wanted to stare into those green eyes all day.

He was also tall; taller than Alec, which was hard to be. He had long legs that stretched on for miles, slander torso, and rather broad shoulders. He was dressed in black trousers that were rather tight; Alec blushed. He wore a blouse like white shirt that was open a slightly so Alec could see a little of the man's chest. Resting on his shoulders were a diamond-patterned coat.

Alec was right; the man was just as beautiful as his voice.

He hadn't realized he had been staring for so long until the man laughed; oh, his laugh was so gorgeous.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Alec asked, his mind still hazed.

"I asked where to? I'll be your escort," the man said, flashing a dazzling smile at Alec.

Alec gulped. "J-Just the bakery."

The mysterious man smiled. He dropped his arm from around Alec's shoulder and then offered it for him to hold. "Don't be alarmed, but I'm being followed," the man whispered in Alec's ear as they began to walk.

Alec flinched as his body grew stiff. He wanted to look behind him to see who was behind them but he was too frightened.

"Just act natural," the man said smoothly and calmly. Alec looked up to see the man's expression had not changed. He was still smiling and there was still that little twinkle of light in his eyes. He walked at a calm and normal pace with Alec on his arm. Alec decided to let his body relax...

Then he heard it; it was similar to the sound of a person walking in a puddle. It wasn't clear nor distinctive but Alec could still hear it like the sudden pounding of his heart. And it sounded like there was a lot of people behind them. How many enemies did this man have?

"Sorry, it looks like I got you involved," the man said.

Alec flinched and clung to the man's arm tighter when he saw a wall of men that had suddenly appeared in their path. They all had this vacant and sort of dead look in their eyes. Alec gasped and looked towards his savior.

"This way." The man quickly turned left down another alley that was just before the wall of men. They began to pick up the pace of their walking until they were practically jogging.

He still heard the men behind them but it still had that unclear sound, almost as if they were walking with their feet coated in thick honey.

They were running down the alley now; Alec's eyes widened and he let out a scream of shock whenever he saw exact replicas of the men that were following them come out of the wall. Their skin was different; it looked gooey and black, like sludge.

Alec looked towards his savior again, hoping—_praying_—that he had some way to get out of this. The man didn't slow his pace, he was running even faster now, right towards the wall of black sludge men.

He hooked an arm around Alec's waist. "Hold on," he said. The man jumped off the ground slightly and they floated up over the rooftops gracefully. Alec gasped and looked down, seeing the black sludge men had run into each other, colliding where Alec and the man once were.

Alec made a few breathy sounds of amazement and fright; he grasped the man's hands tightly. Alec tucked his legs in close to his chest and clenched his eyes shut. He didn't like how high he was off the ground.

The man squeezed Alec's hands reassuringly. "It's okay, just straighten your legs and start walking." Alec peaked his eyes open and saw the man smiling down at him. He hesitantly stretched his legs out, his feet still searching for solid ground, but he managed to walk on air; putting one foot in front of the other normally.

It took him a moment to believe that this was happening but then he decided to give up on trying to figure out how this phenomenon was possible. He smiled and laughed in pure amazement. He saw the townsfolk and the parade under his feet.

He still clutched the man's hands like a lifeline though.

The man chuckled. "See? Not so hard is it?" he asked as they glided across the air. They began to float downwards and Alec just gasped in pure wander.

Alec soon felt his hands loosen their grip and he smiled peacefully, matching his steps with the man's who was behind him. He still held his hands delicately, as if Alec was just a glass doll. Alec noticed that the man's coat had stayed on his shoulders and was fluttering behind him like a cape.

"You are a natural," the man said in that alluring tone of his.

Alec smiled and fought back a blush. He saw the bakery getting closer; they stepped off on a roof for leverage and continued to walk across the air. The man landed on the railing of the balcony on the second floor of the bakery. He let go of Alec's hands and the boy floated down to stand on his own on the balcony.

"I'll draw them off, but make sure to wait a little bit before you go outside," the man said.

Alec was so captivated by this man's unique eyes, his immediate response was, "Okay."

The man smiled, as if he knew the power he held over Alec. He made a sweeping bow towards Alec. "Good boy." The man jumped backwards off the railing and floated down quickly.

Alec gasped and quickly rushed to the railing, looking over it. To his astonishment, he did not see the man on the street. He sighed; he wished he had at least gotten his savior's name. He felt his heart pound and his face flush just thinking about that mysterious man who rescued him.

Alec realized where his thoughts were going and quickly shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts. He would not think about that! He wouldn't think of his tan skin, or how his eyes were like emeralds, or how kind he was to him…No!

He huffed and went inside to find Izzy.

He didn't have to look very far. Almost immediately when he came in the building he heard the pounding of footsteps running up the steps from the main floor and then, "Alec!" Yep, that was Izzy.

He didn't have time to prepare himself before Izzy launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Izzy!"

His younger sister released him only to lean her face so close to his that their noses were touching. "What is going on?" she cried. "Someone just told me that you floated in on our balcony, is that true?"

Alec's eyes widened. "So it really did happen."

Izzy set her mouth to a thin line. "Come with me," she said, grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him into the pantry room that was behind the kitchen. "You are going to tell me everything."

Alec explained everything to Izzy, not leaving out one detail—even the beautiful stranger who rescued him—and in minimal words. One of Alec's many skills was to say what needed to be said in as few words as possible.

After Alec had finished telling his story, Isabelle blew out a sigh. "He must have been a Warlock then, Alec."

Alec thought back to how the man made them float and then walk on air. He shook his head, in denial. "No, that can't be. He was so kind to me, Izzy; he rescued me."

Izzy pulled at Alec's ear. "Of course! He was trying to steal your heart." Alec let out a few pained hisses and Izzy released him. Her eyebrows knitted together in worry. "You are so lucky, Alec. If that had been Magnus, he would have eaten it."

Alec scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Magnus Bane only eats the hearts of beautiful people," he said, remembering what that girl at the Shoppe said earlier that day.

Isabelle sighed. "Don't go off on that again. Alec; you need to be more careful," she insisted, worry clear in her tone. "I heard that even the Witch Belcourt is on the prowl again." She noticed the far off look in Alec's clear blue eyes. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

Izzy groaned and then smacked Alec's arm.

"Izzy, the chocolate éclairs are done," one of the bakers said, appearing in the doorway of the pantry. He smiled at the beautiful girl.

Alec had to admit that he was sometimes jealous of his sister. She was so beautiful; her ink black hair was always so shiny and pretty, falling all the way down her back in waves. Her complexion was pale and clear; she was tall and lean. Her eyes were brown, just like their father's. She was also kind and she had the prettiest smile. Isabelle had so many admirers, even when she was younger. Alec had always stood in the shadow of his younger sister's beauty.

Izzy smiled at the baker. "Okay, I'll be right there." The man nodded and then disappeared around the corner.

Alec stood up and brushed off his clothes. "Well, I better get going. The only reason I came by was to check up on you."

"Wait, Alec!" Izzy called before her brother could leave. She stood up and grasped his hands; Alec raised his eyebrows at her to tell her to continue. "I just wanted to tell you I met someone."

Alec gaped. "Really, who?"

Izzy smiled. "He is this really sweet guy and—"

"Izzy, we need you down stairs," one of Isabelle's co-workers called anxiously.

Alec smiled. "I better get going so you can get back to work. I love you," he said, kissing his sister on the cheek.

Isabelle sighed and hugged her brother. "I'll tell you about him later." Alec was going to leave but then he realized that Izzy still hadn't let go of him. "Alec, I can't stand the thought of you all alone in that old Hat Shoppe."

Alec pushed Izzy away from him. "Izzy, you know how important that Shoppe was to mother. Please don't tell me that you're giving up on me too?"

Izzy shook her head. "No, it's just, I wish that you would do something for yourself for a change. It is your life and mother would have wanted you to be happy."

Alec huffed. "Bye Izzy," he said, turning on his heel and leaving the bakery.

Alec hadn't realized how much time had passed. When he went out through the back entrance of the bakery, it was already sunset and the streets were being cleaned because the parade.

He quickly hurried home, his thoughts on the mysterious stranger from earlier that day forgotten. He road the trolley back to the Shoppe; Alec and his family used to live in the house that was connected to the Hat Shoppe, until their family was broken apart. Now it was only Alec living there and occasionally Isabelle.

Isabelle's words kept ringing in his head; he didn't like being along, but this was his obligation as the eldest, even if he didn't have the same passion for hat making as his mother did.

He jumped off the trolley and walked the few blocks back home. He unlocked the door, the little bell above the door chiming as it was opened. It was quiet and dark. He remembered coming home to the sound of Isabelle laughing with their mother and Max crying when he was just an infant.

He sighed and locked the door behind him. He took off his worn sweater and tossed it on the back of a chair. He turned on a gas lamp and before he could go upstairs to get the hats he had made that day he heard the sound of the bell above the door chiming.

He gasped and quickly turned around. Standing in the foyer of the Shoppe was a petite woman with golden curls resting against her bare, pale shoulder. She wore an off the shoulder ball gown with ribbons and lace. She was fanning herself, her forest green eyes scanning the Shoppe with a scrutinizing eye.

After Alec got over his shock, he was confused. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we are closed for the day." And then to himself, "I could have sworn I locked that door."

The woman ignored Alec and walked further into the Shoppe. "Such a tacky shop. Never have I seen such tacky hats." Alec recognized that this woman was speaking with a French accent. She looked up at the boy and grinned. "But you are the tackiest thing here."

Alec pursed his lips, self-conscious feelings rising in his heart; he stomped them down quickly. He walked past the woman and over to the door, holding it open for her. "I am sorry, ma'am, but we are closed. If you would be so kind as to leave right now before I throw you out."

The woman burst out laughing; it sounded like the twinkling of bells. "Standing up to Camille 'Witch' Belcourt? You are a confident one, aren't you? Now I see why he likes you so much."

Alec's eyes widened and he gasped. "Camille…Belcourt?" He turned back towards the door to run but was stopped when he saw two blob men from earlier that day standing in the doorway. He let out a cry of shock.

He turned back around when he heard Camille laughing. He saw her rushing at him like a gust of wind; she went right through just as if her body really was made of wind. Alec brought his arms up to cover his face as he felt something like sand hit his face or any uncovered skin.

It felt like his body was changing. It was painful; it felt like someone was stretching his body and compacting it at the same time. The pain brought him to his knees.

He heard Camille say from the doorway, "The best part about that spell is that you can't tell anyone about it. Give my regards to Magnus, will you?" Then he heard the chime of the bell as the door closed behind her.

Alec coughed up what he thought was sand. He rubbed at his eyes to rid them of the substance. What was Camille saying before she left? He didn't really care; he was just happy that she hadn't hurt him or caused any damage. But his body still felt like it was run over by a horde of horses.

He picked himself off the floor, groaning. He really needed to close the Shoppe and get to bed. He had to be up early in the morning to open up. On his way to the backroom, he passed by a mirror that was hanging on the wall in the Shoppe. He saw an image out of the corner of his eye and it made him do a double take.

He could have sworn he saw Izzy in the mirror. He looked around the Shoppe and saw he was the only one there. He went back to the mirror and looked…Alec's eyes widened.

His reflection was not his own. He looked like Izzy! His hair had grown longer and wavier down his back. The only difference was that instead of Izzy's brown eyes, his own blue eyes stared back at him.

Alec's eyes traveled down towards his torso. He hesitantly put his hands on hips and followed up his sides, feeling his body curve into an hourglass shape. He stopped at his chest; he gulped. His hands traveled a little higher and he did not come in contact with a flat chest, instead, his hands were on his own, _female _breasts.

Alec screamed and he realized that even his voice was more high-pitched.

-/-

**Ranko: I really hope that you guys like this story. It was actually rather difficult but I hope that you will stick by me on this little adventure! It will pick up, I promise. If you have never seen Howl's Moving Castle I suggest that you do! It is so beautiful and I really don't do it any justice. Chapter 2 should be out soon, I want to reach at least 10 reviews before I post the new chapter. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranko: Since I love this story so much I am going to continue whether I got 10 reviews last chapter or not! Just want to give out a big "Thank you" for everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/ followed this story! It really means a lot, thanks!**

**JamieHerondaleDaughterofHypnos:**** First of all, love your penname ;) Second of all, thank you so much for your kind words and your support in this story! I have just started reading the book and now I love Howl's Moving Castle even more!**

**Guest:**** I will continue! But only because you said please ;)**

**VortexValkyrie:**** Aw! You make me so happy! Yes, Alec is a very pretty girl; beware the fangirls, Alec! Thanks so much for your kind words, it made my heart happy ^^**

**Ranko: Alright, now that that is taken care of! Disclaimer! I own nothing related to The Mortal Instruments series or Howl's Moving Castle; both belong to their respected creators. **

**Enjoy!**

-/-

Robert Lightwood looked out the window of the car as his chauffeur drove threw the streets of York Valley. He always hated living here whenever his late wife and late son were still around. He moved to Alicante with his new wife a year after the tragic accident but he still liked to visit his two children every year or so.

The car stopped in front of the Hat Shoppe that was once run by his late wife, Maryse. She loved this old shop; she doted on it and treated it almost as if it were her fourth child. However, after Maryse passed Robert wanted to sell the Shoppe to make some money off of it so his children would have a more comfortable life.

Alexander and Isabelle both refused to live with him in Alicante and Alexander stubbornly fought with his father to keep the Shoppe running. Now his eldest son was running such a feminine little Shoppe. The job he took on was not suited for a man.

That is why Robert was here today; he was here to tell his son that someone was willing to buy the Hat Shoppe for a bountiful price. Then he and Isabelle could live in Alicante with him, his wife, and their newborn baby son.

The chauffeur opened to door for Robert and he stepped out regally. Many people stopped to stare at the man. He was tall and fit, making him look younger than he actually was. His luscious black hair was peppered with gray. His brown eyes were hard and there was the slightest trace of crow's feet which showed he must have smiled at one point.

He was dressed in a crisp gray suit with a deep purple tie, the way most men in Alicante dressed; finely and dignified. But in the little town of York Valley the way Robert dressed was unusual so of course people would stop and stare at him.

Robert went around to the back entrance of the Shoppe where he knew his son and the rest of the ladies would be working on hats and such.

"Hello," Robert called as he opened the door to the workshop.

Tessa looked up from her supervising and smiled when she saw Robert. "Mr. Lightwood, it has been such a long time since I saw you last. How are doing?"

"I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking." He always liked Tessa. She was a sweet girl and he remembered the time she would come to the workshop late at night and have Maryse teach her how to sew and design hats. She was well-mannered and a proper young lady. Isabelle could learn a thing or two from her, he thought.

"I have come to speak with my son," he said, walking over to the open door of the private work room where Maryse spent most of her time. He noticed that it was empty. "That's odd…" he thought aloud.

Tessa wrung her hands together. "I am afraid that your son hasn't been downstairs yet, sir," she said worriedly. That was another reason Robert liked Tessa; she had a natural motherly instinct.

"Hm, that is strange," he said, rubbing his chin in thought. "I wonder what's wrong." He went outside and walked across the courtyard to the old house where he used to live with his whole family. He went up the stairs, calling Alexander's name.

"Alexander," he called, knocking on the door to his son's room. He jiggled the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. "Alexander…" he said again.

"Don't come in here," was heard through the door. It was not anything like his son's voice. It was much more raspy and far too deep. "I've got a bad cold, I don't want you to catch it!" his son called from inside his room. To Robert it sounded like he was putting far too much strain on his voice.

It is too bad that Alexander was ill; he was hoping to talk to his son about selling the old Shoppe once and for all. "That does sound terrible; is there anything that I can do for you?" Robert called through the door, twisting the knob again.

"No!" Robert thought that he heard the pitch of his son's voice rise. Alexander coughed. "I mean…no. I'll just stay in bed all day. You just go on."

Robert hesitated for a moment and then said, "Alright, if you insist."

Alec waited to hear the retreating steps of his father before he got out of bed. He was definitely not expecting him to arrive today. He shed the quilt that was around his shoulders and looked down at his body. Yep, it was still female; even his baggy clothes couldn't hide that fact.

Which was another thing, all of his clothes didn't fit him anymore. This new body that he had was so tiny and thin that none of his other clothes fit him. When Alec was still…a boy he was thinner than most boys his age but he wasn't a stick!

He went over to mirror that was by the wash basin. His face was thinner as well. He touched his cheeks and then his forehead and then his lips. Everything seemed so different. His hair was still an inky black color but now it was about as long—maybe longer—than Isabelle's. The only thing that remained the same were his blue eyes.

He pursed his now plumper lips. "Hey, it can't be that bad, Alec," he said to his reflection. His voice was also that of a girl's; that is why when he was talking with his father he had to strain his voice to sound more like a man's, it was pathetic to say the least. "Look on the bright side, you're prettier than you were before."

He looked over to the door where he had propped a chair against the doorknob to prevent anyone from coming in. "But you can't stay here like this forever."

First thing he had to do was find some clothes that would actually fit him. He snuck out of his room and into Isabelle's. There had to be some clothes in her closet that would fit him. He rifled his sister's old closet and found a gray dress that Isabelle surely wouldn't mind losing.

He slipped on the simple dress and he felt like he was doing something perverted. Here he was—a young boy—trying on female clothes, his own sister's! But then he had to remind himself that he wasn't a young boy. He looked down at his chest again where he saw two large mounds. He was a girl.

He slipped his old black sweater over the dress.

Now he just had to find some food. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that it would be a long journey. He snuck down to the kitchen and stuffed a large purse—that he found in Isabelle's room—with a loaf of bread and a block of cheese.

After that was done he quickly left his home of eighteen years through the back door into an alley. He heard two men a little further away conversing over the day's newspaper.

"Hey, did you hear? Dumont's prince is missing!"

"Yeah, I heard that they were planning to start a war about it."

"Let's hope the prince turns up soon."

Alec shook his head. Honestly, people like that have nothing better to do than spread worry or grief.

He crossed the bridge over the train tracks just as the locomotive passed under it. The chimney coughed out clouds of black smoke. Alec quickly hurried along the bridge, feeling very restrictive with the skirt around his legs. He coughed up the disgusting exhaust and breathed in the fresh, cool air.

"Hey, miss, are you alright?" a young gentleman on the other side of the bridge asked.

Alec smiled and waved his hand. "Thanks but I'll be just fine."

He found his way to the market square where he found a farmer with his son. They had the back of their cart full of hay barrels. "Excuse me?" Alec called as the farmer patted the nose of his horses. "Do you mind if I sit in the back of your cart to help me along with my travels?"

The farmer exchanged a look with his son. "Not at all," the old man said. "Where are you heading?"

Alec pursed his lips. "Um, just a little ways farther than where you're going."

Alec sat in the back of the cart as the old farmer took the reins and whipped them to make his horses move forward. The cart rattled on the old bumpy road of the country side and Alec swayed with the movement.

After a morning of traveling in the back of the cart, it finally stopped and Alec hopped off. He picked up his skirts—which he was still trying to get used to—and continued to walk down the uneven road towards the Waste.

He heard the farmer's son call to him, "I wouldn't do that, miss! There's nothing but Witches and Warlocks out there!"

Alec turned and waved to the elderly farmer and his good son. "Thank you but I'll be fine!" he called back.

Alec continued to walk and he grunted when he was met with an uphill walk. In his normal body, this wouldn't be so bad, however, in a female body he felt as if he was getting tired more easily. His legs didn't have nearly as much muscle and the blasted skirt kept getting in his way.

By noon he was already tired out and there was still so much farther he had to walk. There were still so many hills to climb and he had no idea where he was going! He sat down on a rather large rock that was resting on the hill and looked over the town of York Valley.

He sliced a bit of bread and a chunk of cheese for his lunch. He chewed slowly as he tried to get his energy back. Why was this female body so much weaker than his male body? He could barely walk he was so sore and he still had so much more he had to walk. He needed something to help him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something sticking out of a bush. He did a quick double take. It was a stick. A stick that looked like it was perfect to be a walking stick. "Hm, I could use that," he said to himself.

He pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the bush. He grabbed hold of it and pulled. It didn't budge; all it did was shake the bush. He pulled and shook the blasted thing and it did not give way an inch.

"Stubborn branch," he said through clenched teeth. He pushed on it, hoping to get it detached from whatever it was that was holding it back. Why didn't he have any muscle in this body? He was weak; he couldn't do anything with these arms or his legs. "Come on!" he shouted, pushing even harder until he felt his face go red from the exertion.

Something broke through the bush just as Alec thought he had freed the branch. The first thing he recognized was the black suit. He quickly backed away in fright and after a moment of nothing happening he looked up and saw a scarecrow standing before him. He sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just a scarecrow," he said as his heart returned to its normal pace. "I thought you were one of those blob men."

He noticed that the scarecrow was attached to the stick he was trying to get out of the bush and that it was standing up without being propped up against anything or run into the ground. "But how are you standing up all on your own?" he wondered aloud.

His only response was the ever present grin on the face of a friendly scarecrow. The legs of the suit he was wearing was fluttering in the wind, along with the tail of his coat. It looked old and worn, the once regal suit looked dirty and frayed.

"You're head is shaped like a turnip. I always hated turnip, ever since I was little," he said to the scarecrow. The scarecrow didn't respond, it just continued to smile in one direction. "Well, at least you're not upside down anymore. Farewell," he said, waving goodbye to the odd scarecrow.

He picked up his purse and continued on his way up the steep hill. He continued to walk even when the day turned to evening and the sun began to set over the horizon. The wind became even harsher and the skirt around his legs fluttered and restricted his movements even more than before. His long hair kept blowing in front of his face and in front of his eyes. His old sweater seemed to do nothing to help with the cold.

"Why is it so cold?" he said to himself. He looked over his shoulder. "And I can still see the town; I've barely moved." He stopped when he saw something not a little too far behind him. It was the scarecrow, hopping towards him on its one leg.

"Go away!" he called. "Don't follow me! There's no need to thank me; you don't owe me a thing!" The scarecrow obviously didn't listen because it kept hopping uphill towards him. "I'm sure that you have a spell on you and I have had enough with Witches and spells, so just go find a random field and stand in it!"

Alec turned back around and started walking up hill at an even greater pace, hoping that the scarecrow had turned around and left him alone. He didn't hear the sound of hopping past the rushing wind blowing past his ears. He didn't notice the scarecrow until it was standing right next to him.

Before he could say anything, the scarecrow dropped something by his feet. "Huh?" He bent down and held up a walking stick. It was just the right size and it was decorated with the pattern of flowers. A little feminine but Alec couldn't complain. He smiled up at the scarecrow. "Thank you, this is perfect." Alec thought up a quick plan. "If you want to do me one last favor, you can hop off and find me a place to stay for the night."

The scarecrow stood there for a few moments and then turned around and hopped back down hill. Alec chuckled and waved goodbye to the retreating scarecrow. "I almost felt bad about that," he muttered to himself.

After his last encounter with the scarecrow he had continued his trek. Day was done and it was now night and the wind was harsher and colder than ever. It blew right through Alec. "How does Izzy live in a body like this? She must be cold all the time! There isn't any extra body fat on this body to help keep me warm.

He pulled the neck of his sweater over his face in hopes of keeping himself warmer. He thought of just giving up for the night and falling asleep in the middle of the narrow, worn road. Then he smelt the familiar scent of smoke. "Someone has a fire burning; maybe there's a cabin nearby."

He walked with a new found determination but was quickly stopped short when he heard the sound of steam whistling and a strange clunking. That was followed by what appeared to be just a large bunch of metal parts that moved like clockwork. It rose over the other side of the hill and hopping along beside it was the scarecrow.

Alec recognized the shape of the hunk of metal and gaped.

"You…you Turnip Head!" Alec shouted as the scarecrow got closer to him. "That's Magnus Bane's castle!" He had never seen it up close before, only the shape of it on the hill of the Waste from the shop windows. "That is not what I meant when I asked for a place to stay!"

The front of the castle looked to be shaped like a face. There were towers and steam chimneys and random pieces of metal and scraps all coming together to form this strange creation on four legs! It stopped just before Alec and the mouth of the castle opened in a sort of sighing manner. It rested for a moment, steam whistling from every crevice and chimney.

"Look at that," Alec said, taken aback. "They call this a castle? Looks more like a dump to me," he said to himself.

The castle rose to its feet, it clogs beginning to move in a synchronized rhythm. It breathed out steam again and began to walk again. Alec stepped back to keep from being trampled on. It moved past Alec and Turnip Head quickly hopped after it. It wasn't moving very fast.

Turnip Head hopped along side a set of stairs that was sticking out the back of the castle and there was a door that was lit by a lantern hanging from the metal canopy.

"Is that the way in?" Alec called. He ran after it on his now much shorter and skinnier legs. He tripped over his skirt a few times; he finally just picked it up and tucked his walking stick under his arm. "Slow down!" he shouted. He grabbed hold of the railing of the stairs. "Are you going to let me in or not?" As its answer, the castle scooped Alec up to the stairs.

Alec grabbed the railing and pulled himself to his feet. The scarecrow continued to hop along by the stairs. Alec opened the door. He didn't see much of what was inside, just the dusty old stairs and the soft glow of a fire.

He turned back around to Turnip Head. "It's nice and warm in there so I'm going in. Hopefully Magnus won't eat my heart," he said. Of course the scarecrow didn't respond. "It has been a pleasure meeting you; even though you are my least favorite vegetable!" he called back as the castle became to quick for the scarecrow to keep up. "Take care, Turnip Head!"

With that said, Alec went inside and closed the door behind him. He sighed as he was out of the cold and in a nice place where it was warm. He didn't really mind the danger of going into the castle of someone who was famous for eating beautiful peoples' hearts.

He silently climbed the old stone steps. The house was dead; everyone living there must be asleep at this time of night. The only life in the castle was the one of the fires. Alec looked around the room as he crossed it to get to the chair that was positioned conveniently in front of the fire.

"What a mess," he mumbled to himself as he sat down. "When I think castle this is not what I pictured." Every available space was cluttered with books and scrolls and papers. Shelves were crammed with random junk that Alec could not assort. There was dust and cobwebs and spiders on the beams.

And the overly wide and spacious fender of the fireplace was piled with ashes from previous burnings. The tiny fire was flickering and popping on one log. Alec saw a basket of logs by his chair and tossed two logs to the warm orange flame.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, it's warm at least," he said to himself as he felt sleep overtake him. As he was dozing off he thought he could see a face in the fire. He could see two eyes, a nose, wavy hair, and a mouth…

"I feel bad for you, miss; that is one bad curse," a voice from the fire said. It had flames for arms as it leaned against one of the logs that Alec had put in its grate.

Alec was suddenly jolted awake. He stared wide-eyed and disbelieving at the fire. "The fire…it spoke…?"

"Let me guess," the fire continued in a smug sort of way. "The curse won't let you talk about it, am I right?"

Alec gaped and blinked at the fire; he rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm to make sure this wasn't a dream. "Are you…you aren't Magnus, are you?"

The fire grinned at the boy-turned-girl. "No; I am an extremely powerful fire demon named Jace!" he declared proudly, breathing out pink flames. He chuckled to himself. "Sometimes I just like to do that."

Alec sat up in interest and leaned forward. "Goodness, a fire demon! Then you should be able to break my curse!" he said.

Jace shrugged his fiery shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not. Listen, if you find a way to break the spell that's on me and Magnus than I should be able to break the spell that's on you. You scratch my back, I scratch yours! Deal?"

Alec raised his eyebrows and smirked. "If you're a demon how do I know that I can trust you? Do you promise to help me if I help you?"

Jace made a face. "I don't know, girly; demons aren't really known for making promises."

Alec sunk back in his chair. "Then go find someone else," he said.

Jace raised his fiery arms above his head in frustration. "Come on, miss, you have to help me! You don't know what it's like living with Magnus! You should feel sorry for me; our stupid contract has be trapped in this castle and Magnus treats me like his slave and burns me up. You have to keep the water hot, the rooms warm, the castle moving; Come on!"

Alec began to drift off to sleep as Jace was on his rant about how unfair it was to live with Magnus. He was barely listening at this point.

"Do you know how hard it is to move a castle?" Jace asked rhetorically as he continued. "Listen, if you can find some way to break this thing I'm in with Magnus than you can break my spell too! After that, I can easily break the spell on you!"

Alec sighed and yawned at the same time. "Alright, it's a deal…" he said as he fell asleep on the chair in front of the fire. This new body was so much weaker than his old one; he got tired faster.

"Huh?" Jace wondered aloud as he saw Alec drift off to sleep. "Hey, hey, miss. Hello? Hey! Miss, hello? Hey, hey, hey!" He groaned and tried to scoot across the ashes to get closer to Alec. "Let me just get over there…" He couldn't move any farther without someone moving his logs. He sighed. "Some help you're going to be…"

-/-

**Ranko: There is chapter 2 for you! I know, totally exciting, right? Oh my, gosh! There was walking! And then there was more walking! And wait! Alec fell asleep! Oh whoa, that kept me on the edge of my seat! This is how I amuse myself. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. This is going to be a really fun story to write, I know it.**

**Anyway, since this story is told mostly in Alec's point of view than that means he will still refer to himself as a boy but to everyone else he is a girl. Make sense? Good ^^**

**Okay, please review and tell me what you think! What I could have done better, something you enjoyed, something I can improve on, spelling/grammar mistakes, anything you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranko: Hello all of you lovely people that for some reason decided to join me on another one of these chapters! Yay! Okay, I noticed that a few people have been asking me the same question, and that's okay. I'm not annoyed by it or anything, but to save time and space I am going to answer that question right now!**

**So, the question that is frequently asked is, "Why didn't you make Alec an old man?" which is followed by, "Magnus is bisexual so that shouldn't change their relationship much." Now! I am going to answer that question for everyone so listen up if you were one of those people that asked! **

**You know what, I thought about making Alec an old man. I considered for a while, but then I started to think, "What would make Alec even more uncomfortable?" And so I thought about it…never a good idea when I think ;) I thought that making an Alec a girl would be not only more uncomfortable to him and more stressful for him! Also, for the second statement, Alec doesn't know that Magnus is bisexual yet ;)**

**Okay! Hope that cleared some of your pretty little minds! Now is the time that I usually answer reviews! For my other stories for other fandoms I always do this so I was like, "Okay, why not do it here too!"**

**VortexValkyrie:**** I thought that it was ironic having Jace be Calcifer since you know, he has heavenly fire in him ;) Um, for argument's sake, let's assume he thought of something like that…we'll see ;)**

**Evelyn Panda:**** I see where you're coming from and after rereading the chapter I was like, "Uh…my bad." ^^ Um, would you believe if I told you I have a good memory? No? Okay then. I actually do watch the movie segments in advance to map out the chapter and then as I'm typing I go back to it to get the little details and such. **

**LonelyLampost:**** Well, I hope that I don't disappoint you with the way I cast characters ^^ The way I do each chapter is that I split the movie into segments and then I review each segment before I write it, then as I'm writing I go back to it so I get it accurate. But there will be some original stuff in here, I can promise you that. **

**QuickSilverFox3:**** I know what you mean, and if you are worried that this is just going to be an exact carbon copy of the movie, then there is nothing to fear! It's just that starting out a story like this (a crossover type story) the start is always a little bumpy. Thank you ;)**

**I do not own anything related to the Mortal Instruments of Howl's Moving Castle (movie or book). They both belong to their respected creators. **

**Enjoy!**

**-/-**

Clary was having a wonderful dream, albeit she couldn't remember it, but she knew it was wonderful. Well, she was having a wonderful dream until she was rudely awakend by someone harshly knocking on the front door. Repeatedly.

She groaned and rolled over, pulling her covers over her pretty little red head. She let the person keep knocking. If it was truly important than the person would just come back again when Clary was up. She was about to drift off to sleep again, back to her wonderful dream, when she heard someone yell from downstairs,

"Clary! Get up and answer the door!"

She groaned in frustration this time as the knocking continued. She rolled over on her other side and rolled over right onto the floor. She gave a little shriek as she hit the wood floor. "Ouch," she whined, pushing herself up. Someone was still knocking. "Ugh! I'm coming!"

She knew that whoever was at the front door couldn't hear her but it let her get out some of her frustrations. She didn't even bother to change out of her sleeping clothes. She just rushed downstairs, nearly falling a few times.

She dashed to the cluttered work table, not bothering to say a greeting to the other person in the room with her. 'Goodness gracious!' she thought, 'I can never find anything in this stupid castle!'

She heard someone cough behind her. "Ahem!"

"Morning, Jace!" she said, looking over her shoulder at the fire. When she looked back she noticed some strange girl sleeping in a chair in front of Jace. She raised her eyebrows, walking over to the girl. "Who is this?" she asked curiously. She had a pretty face and beautiful long, black hair.

There was another knock at the door.

"Port Faerie door!" Jace said.

Clary squeaked and went back to the work table to search for her wand. "How did she get in here?" She let out a cry of triumph as she held up a regular sized paintbrush. She waved it over her body and her appearance changed to one of an elderly woman. She tucked her paintbrush into the pocket of the apron she was now wearing.

She hobbled down to the door as quick as she could with her old joints. She turned a knob that was over the door handle. Next to the top of the door was a color wheel with four colors on it; green, red, blue, and black. When Clary turned the knob, the blue on the color wheel was flipped to the top with a little _ding!_

She pulled open the heavy door and was greeted with the sight of two older men, one larger than the other.

"Good day, mayor," she said in a kind, grandmother tone.

The mayor tipped his hat at the old women. "Good day, madam. Would the Warlock Ragnor Fell be at home today?"

"I am afraid that the Warlock is out for the moment," she said. "But I speak for him in his absence."

The mayor nodded and took the letter the other man was holding out for him. The mayor handed the envelope to the elderly Clary. "An invitation from his Majesty, the King. The time for war is upon us. His Majesty requires that every Witch and Warlock aid our homeland—Idris."

Clary studied the Royal Seal on the envelope. "I see…" she pondered.

"I must also inform you that the Warlock Ragnor Fell must report to the King immediately. That is all," the mayor finished, tipping his hat at the woman again. "Thank you for your time."

Clary curtsied. "Thank you." She closed the door quickly and climbed up the stairs, her old bones creaking. She noticed that the girl she had seen sleeping in front of Jace was know up and moving around the castle, looking curiously at this and that.

Clary grabbed her paintbrush from the pocket of her apron and waved it around her body, changing back to her normal appearance. "Um," she said a bit awkwardly. The strange girl looked up. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but what are you doing here?"

The girl blinked once, and then twice, almost as if she didn't believe Clary was talking to her. "Oh, Jace," she said, directing to the small burning fire. "He said that I could come in."

Jace flared up. "I most certainly did not! She just wandered in here from the Waste."

Clary's eyes widened. "The Waste?" She looked warily back at the young girl, holding her paintbrush out like it was a sword. "How do we know she's not an evil Witch?"

Jace scoffed, embers flying up the chimney when he did. "Calm down, ginger. I wouldn't let an evil Witch break through the barrier."

Clary put her hands on her hips. "Well, if you let your barriers down than technically you did invite her in, didn't you?"

Jace was saved from answering that question whenever someone knocked on the door again. "Port Faerie door again!"

Clary put the invitation down on the work table. "It must be a customer." She waved her paintbrush and she was an old woman again. She hobbled down the steps and pulled open the door.

"Oh, Maia dear, hello," Clary greeted in her elderly voice.

A tanned young girl was standing at the door and her dark hair was tied back into two braids. She gave a small curtsy to the old woman. "Hello, granny, I've come to pick up the spell for my father."

"Oh, yes; come in, come in, child," she said, slowly making her way up the stairs. "You just wait right here and I'll get it for you." Clary wandered over to a counter that was pushed up against the far wall to find the spell, going through different colored bottles and pouches to find it.

Alec heard the sound of seagulls coming from outside. He craned his neck to look out the window that was on the other side of the room. To his surprise, he spotted the blue, sparkling ocean in the distance. He blinked, not believing his eyes. He walked over to the window to get a closer look and saw the little ocean side town of Port Faerie.

He had heard customers talking about it before and how beautiful it was, but he had never been to the town himself. He had to agree that it was a marvelous looking town. First of all, there was no smog from the locomotive like how it was in York Valley. Here, the sky was a clear blue, matching the ocean.

"I can't believe this…" he said softly to himself.

Maia raised an eyebrow at the girl-Alec. "Excuse me," Maia said, tapping the girl on the shoulder. "I have never seen you around here before. Did you just arrive into town?" she asked kindly.

Alec smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

Maia grinned brightly and looked out the window as well. "It is a beautiful town, isn't it?" Alec made a small sound of agreement. Maia looked at the girl out of the corner of her eye and looked her up and down. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing staying with Warlock Ragnor Fell? Are you his lover or something?"

Alec blushed a deep red color, his mouth hanging open in shock. He could swear that he heard Jace was trying not to laugh. "Um…" Alec said awkwardly.

"She's my granddaughter," Clary quickly cut in. She rested a hand on Alec's shoulder, she had a small pouch in her other hand. "Yes, she decided to come stay with her old grandma."

Maia's eyes widened in fascination. "I didn't know that you had a granddaughter!"

Clary waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "Yes, yes, I get that a lot. Anywho, here," she said, handing the pouch to Maia. "Sprinkle this dust lightly onto your boat before you set off for the waters and you will be assured safety."

Maia curtsied. "Thank you, granny." She turned on her heel to leave but then stopped and looked over her shoulder, smiling at Alec. "It was nice meeting you too!" Then she was gone.

Clary blew out a sigh. She got her paintbrush in her hand and changed back to normal. She turned to Alec with her hands on her hips. "Alright, tell me who you really are now. Why were you wandering around the Waste? Why did you come here?"

Jace snickered. "Ginger, calm down; enough with the questions, you're scaring the poor girl."

Clary stomped over to Jace. "I have to tell Magnus something! And stop calling me 'ginger'!" She took a log from the pile that was resting by the fireplace and threw one at Jace.

Jace let out a shout of surprise as embers flew up the chimney. "Not so hard! Jeez, woman!"

"I ran away from home."

Clary looked up in surprise. She turned and saw that Alec was the one who spoke. "Huh?"

"I ran away from home," Alec said again. "There were some…complications that were brought up so I had to leave. I traveled through the Waste because I had no where else to go, then I…I found this castle walking through the Waste last night so I…came in."

Clary blinked and looked down at Jace who shrugged his fiery shoulders. "I told you she was harmless."

Clary opened her mouth to retaliate but then there was another knock on the door. Clary groaned and got out her paintbrush, using her magic to make herself old.

"It's the Alicante door!" Jace called as Clary walked towards the door.

She turned the knob and the color wheel spun so the red was at the top; it gave a small _ding_ noise. She pulled open the door and Alec saw a middle-aged looking man dressed in some sort of royal uniform.

"Good day, would this be the residence of the great Warlock John Shade?" the man asked in a regal tone.

Clary nodded. "Yes, it is. May I help you?"

The man shook his head politely. "No assistance is needed now, madam." He held out a crisp enveloped with the Royal Seal on it. "I bear an invitation from his Majesty, the King. Please inform Warlock John Shade that all Witches and Warlocks are required to report for duty at the palace."

Clary accepted the invitation. "Thank you, good sir. I will inform him right away."

Alec rushed back to the window. Outside was the hustling streets of Alicante, the Royal City. There were tall, elegant buildings and a beautiful cobblestone road. Women were dressed in very sophisticated, very expensive gowns and men were dressed in finery.

"Oh, my…" Alec said in complete wonder, his mouth hanging open. "This is the Royal City," he said in a hushed tone to himself. "I can't believe this…"

"Cool, huh?" Clary said from behind Alec; she had changed back to a young girl.

"How does it do that?" Alec asked curiously, his eyes hadn't left the streets yet.

Clary giggled. "It's all because of Jace. He moves the castle, keeps the water hot, keeps the rooms warm. He truly is amazing, huh?" Clary didn't notice because her back was to Jace, but Alec could've sworn he saw his flames go pink. "Come on, let me show you." Clary took Alec's hand and led him down to the door.

She turned the knob so the green was up. _Ding!_ She pulled open the door and a cold wind rushed in from outside. Alec leaned out the door and looked around the plains of the Waste. It was foggy today with a strong wind. Clary closed the door and did the same thing with the blue and red, showing Alec how they could move to any of those places anytime.

"Well, where does the black one lead?" Alec asked.

Clary shrugged, walking up the stairs back into the main living room. "Not sure, only Magnus knows that." She continued to talk as if she hadn't just casually dropped one of the most powerful Warlock's name into a conversation. "You know, it is so cool to have another girl in the house! Do you know how rough it is to live with two men?"

Alec flinched when he heard Magnus's name. "Um, about that…" Alec said, following Clary up. "Are you heartless, Clary?"

Clary whirled around. "What?" she cried as Jace burst out laughing. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, her voice up one octave higher than usual.

Alec chewed on his lower lip. "Magnus Bane eats hearts of beautiful people, right? How are you even safe here?"

Clary blinked, confused for a moment as to what Alec was talking about and then she made an 'O' with her mouth as she understood. "You must come from York Valley, huh? You see, none of those rumors you heard about Magnus are true."

Alec's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Huh?"

Clary laughed foolishly. "Yeah, Magnus likes his privacy. You know, since the Waste is so close to York Valley people were bound to see the castle walking around. So to keep people from trying to find us Magnus sent me down to York Valley so I can blacken his name." Clary chuckled. "I don't think that Magnus even knows what I said to blacken his name, but he doesn't really care as long as he has his privacy."

Alec furrowed his eyebrows together and just stared at Clary. "I can't believe this…I cannot believe this, all this time…"

Clary shrugged. "Sorry about that," she said casually. She went over to a counter that was stacked with an assortment of random food ingredients. "I need some breakfast, I'm starving," she said. She grabbed a block of cheese and a loaf of bread.

Alec blinked and went over to the counter and saw a basket of eggs and a dish of raw bacon. "But there are bacon and eggs right here. Wouldn't you rather want to eat that than…_that_?"

Clary nodded her head as she cleared a small area on the cluttered table for her to eat. "Yeah, but we can't use the fire. Magnus isn't here."

Alec grabbed the basket of eggs and the pan of bacon and went over to get a pan with a long handle down from the wall. "It's okay, I can cook. I do it all the time since my sister can't really cook that well."

Clary jumped up. "No, it doesn't matter if you can cook or not. Jace only obeys Magnus."

Alec put the basket down next to him on the fender. "Well, a little change never hurt anybody." He rolled up the sleeves of his old sweater. "So Jace, you want to help me make breakfast?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jace protested. "Listen, missy, I don't cook. I mean, look at me! I'm a scary and powerful fire demon! I can burn you into ashes! I can—!"

Alec sighed. "That's great," he said, interrupting the arrogant fire demon. "Listen, I don't have to make breakfast, you know. But then again…" Alec lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. "I don't have to tell Magnus about our bargain either."

Jace flared up. "Ugh! You evil little witch! I never should have let you in here!"

Alec smiled and pressed the pan down on Jace's head. The demon struggled but then gave in and bowed his head to Alec. The girl-boy smiled in triumph. "That's what I thought," he said as he put a piece of bacon on the pan and taking a wooden spoon to move it around the pan.

"Here's another curse for you—may all your bacon burn," Jace grumbled irritably from under the pan.

Clary gaped. "How did you…?" She never finished her sentence. She was interrupted by the _ding_ coming from the door. Every head turned in that direction and Alec saw that on the color wheel the black was pointing up.

A tall, dark figure came through the door, his head down and his long hair covering his face. He just aloud enough room to slip his body in and then he shut it behind him quickly; the color wheel spun itself back so the blue was at the top.

Alec immediately recognized the diamond pattered coat draped on the man's shoulders.

"Magnus! You're back," Clary said. "The King's messengers arrived today. They said that you have to report to the palace; as Ragnor Fell and John Shade!"

Alec's eyes widened and he quickly looked down at the bacon he was frying in the pan. Oh God, oh God; of all the luck! He couldn't believe this; he couldn't believe this! He had been taken aback by many things today but this one was at the top of the list. The man who saved him, the man who walked on air with him…was Magnus Bane.

Alec heard the soft click of his shoes as he walked closer to him…her. He became nervous whenever Magnus stopped right next to him. "Jace?" Magnus said. Alec kept his head down to hide his blush; his voice was just as beautiful as he remembered it to be. "You're being so obedient."

"Not on purpose!" Jace said loudly in his defense. "She bullied me!"

Magnus chuckled. "And that's not an easy thing to do." He turned his head to Alec. "And what is the name of this 'she'?"

Alec realized after a moment that Magnus expected him to answer. He looked up and nearly lost his nerve whenever he saw the relaxed, beautiful smile on his tanned face. "Um, my name is Alec…xandria." Alec felt like hitting himself. Repeatedly. How stupider can he be?

Magnus raised an thin eyebrow. "Alexandria?"

Alec gulped. "Yep!"

Magnus gave the boy a soft smile. "That is a beautiful name."

Alec felt his face going red; he looked down quickly to hide a blush. "Oh, um, I'm your new…maid. I just started work today…" Pathetic excuse for staying here but from what Alec could see, it wouldn't hurt to have a maid working here.

Magnus nodded. "Hm… that's interesting." He smiled down at Alec. "Here, give that to me," he said, reaching for the wooden spoon and trying to push Alec aside.

Alec stood strong and swiped the wooden spoon away from Magnus's hand. The Warlock raised a questioning eyebrow and looked down at Alec with his green cat eyes. Alec couldn't help but smirk. "I can do it, I cook all the time."

"Yes, but it is impolite to ask your new guest to cook, is it not?" Magnus questioned.

"Not of this 'new guest' were your maid and would eventually do it anyway because that is her job," Alec retorted smartly. He reached for an egg and was about to crack it when it floated out of his hand.

"Hey!" He turned back towards Magnus and saw the egg floating into his hand.

Magnus winked. "Allow me, miss Alexandria." With that said, he pushed Alec aside and took the spoon out of his hand. "If you really want to work you can set the table. Just make sure not to step on my cat's tail."

Alec had to refrain from sticking his tongue out like a child as he walked away. He didn't notice the small tail that was sticking out from under a pile of old clothes as he was searching for the plates. But the next thing he heard was a sharp yowl and then hissing. He jumped back and looked down at his feet.

There was the tabbiest cat he had ever seen. It was small enough to fit in Alec's female palms. Its white fur looked like it was charred black by a fire. Alec quickly looked back at Jace who was happily munching on egg shells that Magnus was feeding him. Did Jace burn the cat?

"I'm going to assume that that noise did not come from Chairman Meow," Magnus said, his back still facing Alec.

"Who is Chairman Meow?"

Clary came up behind Alec. "That's the name of Magnus's cat," she said. She bent down to pick up the small kitten but it quickly scurried away. She stood up and pouted. "I accidentally stepped on his tail once too when I first came here. Now he will never come near me."

"That is because your red hair scares him away, my dear Clarissa," Magnus said. "Can you show Alexandria where the plates are, darling?" he asked as he lifted the pan off the fire.

Clary nodded and pushed her way through some junk that was cluttered around a cupboard. "This is where we keep all the dishes." When she opened the cupboard door, Alec was expecting plates and bowls to come crashing down on Clary. Surprisingly enough, the cupboard looked to be the only organized place in the whole house.

Clary grabbed three cracks plates and on her way to the table, three random utensils that were just lying around. She pushed aside anything that was on the table to make room for the two other people eating. Magnus took the pan and scooped everyone's breakfast onto their own plate.

Jace flared up high in the grate. "Hey! You're all going to eat while I do all the work?" he cried dramatically.

Clary sat down at the table. "Just ignore him; he always does that." Clary patted the seat that was next to her and across the table from Magnus. "Here you go," she said, handing Alec a dirty spoon. "Sorry, the rest are dirty."

Alec looked around at the mess surrounding them as he cleaned off the spoon with the sleeve of his sweater. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"And you haven't even seen upstairs yet," Magnus mumbled as he took a bit of egg.

"What was that?" Alec questioned.

Magnus hid a smirk behind his hand. "Oh, nothing…"

"Correction, Magnus," Clary said as she took a bite of sliced bread. "You're room is a mess, and so is the bathroom…" She mopped the piece of bread in the broken yolk. She pondered what she had just said. "Oh! And now that I think about it—"

"Clarissa dear, what was your original point again?" Magnus interrupted.

Clary blinked. "Oh yes! My room is the only clean room upstairs, so don't worry about that, Alex," she said with a smile. "It's so weird to have a girl my age clean up after me. But it is still so cool that there is another girl living here!" she squealed in excitement.

"M'hm," Magnus said. Alec noticed that Magnus had been just staring at him since they started eating breakfast and it was starting to freak him out. He ducked his head down and started eating.

"So, um, Clary…" Alec said, looking up out of the corner of his eye. "Why are you living here?"

Clary bit off a piece of bacon. "Well…" She chewed and then swallowed before she continued talking. "Magnus is helping me train to become a Witch. I've been living here for the last couple of years. And when I first came in as Magnus's apprentice, I was blown away by the mess too, but I kind of accepted it after a little while." She shrugged.

"Alexandria," Magnus said suddenly. Both Alec and Clary turned their heads. "There is something in your pocket," Magnus stated. "Give it to me."

Alec blinked. Did this dress even have pockets? Well, it did belong to Izzy so whatever it was that Magnus was talking about was not his. He patted his sides and then down to his leg until he found the pocket. He reached in and felt something like paper.

He pulled out a folded piece of red paper. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking at the folded piece of paper from all different kinds of angles.

Magnus reached across the table. "Give that to me."

Alec passed the paper to Magnus. When the other man touched the it, it sparked. Magnus flinched away, his fingers burned. The paper drifted down to the table and all four of its edges began to burn, but the message on the paper had been engraved into the table.

Clary immediately jumped out of her seat and leaned over the table. "Scorch marks!"

"It's from Camille Belcourt," Magnus said as he read the ancient markings burned onto the table.

Alec's head shot up and Clary frowned. "What does she want from you? Can you read it?"

"You who swallowed a falling star…" Magnus stopped himself, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Your heart shall soon belong to me."

Alec leaned forward in his chair. "What does that mean?"

Magnus sighed. "It means that Camille Belcourt just ruined my table." He put his palm against the markings and slowly moved it across. Red and purples sparks flew up from his hand, like they were embers of a fire. When Magnus brought his hand up, the markings were gone.

Alec's eyes widened. "They're gone…"

Magnus looked up at Alec. "The markings may be gone, but the spell is still there." Magnus stared at Alec for a few more beats and than nodded, as if he approved of something. "Alright, if you will excuse me," he said as he pushed his chair back to stand.

He grabbed his plate and brought it over to Jace. "Jace, would you be a dear and move the castle sixty miles to the West." He scraped the untouched food on his plate into Jace's mouth, who proceeded to munch happily.

"I ain't no one's 'dear'," he mumbled irritably.

Magnus began to climb up the stairs but he stopped and then leaned over the railing, saying to Jace, "And while you're at, make hot water for my bath." He then went upstairs to the bathroom.

"What? Are you kidding me, Magnus? Do you know how hard it is to move a castle, and then throw in making hot water for you bath? Really!" Jace said, ranting on.

Clary giggled and resumed eating her breakfast.

"Hey Clary," Alec said, playing with his spoon.

"Hm?"

"Why did Magnus keep staring at me during breakfast?" he asked.

Clary gulped down the food she was chewing. She began to play with her hair; a nervous gesture. "Um, I know that I should have told you this sooner, Alex, but…" Clary was looking down at her plate now; Alec could tell she was avoiding eye contact on purpose.

"Clary, if it is something that I need to know, then tell me," Alec said.

"Okay…" Clary took a deep breath and then sighed it out. "Alex, he was staring at you because you aren't wearing a bra."

-/-

**Ranko: Chapter 3! Check! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as I did! And just for the record, chapter 4 will basically just be picking up right where this chapter left off. So please, tell me what you think in your review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranko: Hello everyone who has decided to join me again on another wonderful chapter! I know, I know, it has been forever and a day since I updated on this story. Sue me, though I can guarantee you won't get much. **

**Big thank you to anyone who read/reviewed/followed/ favorited this story! You guys are awesome and you keep me going, yes, even you ****gnomeDuckling**** ;) The guest name that you used kind of reminds me of Will Herondale's fear of ducks. **

**VortexValkyrie:**** Thank you so much ^^ I especially loved Clary in this chapter, she is so sweet! I originally wasn't going to do anything like that but after I read your review I was like, "Hmm…" ;)**

**GirlsRule2013:**** I see! :) Well, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far! I also cannot wait for certain moments in this story ;)**

**gnomeDuckling:**** Hello there, as much as I hate doing this here, there is no other way for me to confront you. Now, if you had a profile then I would be happy to say this in private but unfortunately not. First of all, read this carefully, I am a GIRL! FEMALE! You see? Why would I be sexist to my own gender? Because that was not my intention and I'm sorry. Let's look at this logically for a second. It is FACT that females are weaker than males. Why? Males have more body mass and are thus denser. Since Alec is not used to the female body, of course he would need more help from a walking stick; which is perfectly NORMAL! People use them all the time when they are hiking, male or female. Also, when Alec turned into a girl, his body changed. Usually, larger bodies (like males or larger females) tend to carry more heat. That transition from a male body to a female body changed how much heat he can carry. Since it is told from Alec's perspective, he feels like he has no body fat at all to keep him warm; of course, this is an exaggeration, but he felt a significant difference and body fat does help keep the human body warm. And you know what, I also find it hard to believe that Alec would willingly wear a dress. I also find it hard to believe that Sophie would be so comfortable being old. And how Clary would be so comfortable transitioning into the Shadowhunter life. Or how Katniss went through the Hunger Games without becoming insane. You see where I'm going to, don't you? Oh, also: *offensive, *you, *to, *don't, *I, *can't, *Alec, *"warm" instead of "warmth", *don't, *Alec, *Alec, *"or" between male and female, *instead. And, "I also find it hard to believe that Alec, having spent his whole life as a boy, would jump on the chance at wearing a dress, when he could have easily found something else." It reads better :) I would also love to argue with you if you choose to make a profile. I would have also loved to save us both the humiliation of reading/writing this. **

**Ranko: I apologize to rest of you if you read everything that went on above :( I wish everyone the best and I hope that everyone understands why I had to do that. I love you all!**

**I do not own anything that involves the Mortal Instruments or Howl's Moving Castle (book or movie), they both belong to their respected creators!**

**Enjoy!**

-/-

After Clary had helped Alec with his…bra situation, he figured that he better get to work on cleaning up the castle, if one could call it that.

He also barrowed a pair of pants from Clary that he could wear as he cleaned. It was considered "socially unacceptable" for girls to wear pants but it was obvious that neither Alec nor Clary cared. They were so loose fitted around the legs that it looked like a skirt so no one could tell the difference.

Alec definitely liked this much more than wearing Isabelle's old dress.

He walked down the stairs to the living room, his hand running down the hand rail. It came away covered it dust. He sighed and put his hands on his hips as he studied the room around him. "Where do I even begin?"

Alec was used to cleaning up after Isabelle and Max when they were younger; he also kept the house and the Hat Shoppe in order but he has never tackled a mess to this degree.

With a set determination, he tied back his now long hair and rolled up the sleeves of his frayed black sweater. "Wish me luck, Jace," he said, half-jokingly.

He definitely did not expect Jace to reply like this, "Yeah, you'll need it."

Alec threw the fire demon a look and searched for a broom closet. Ironically enough, even the cleaning supplies had a layer of dust on them. He set to work on cleaning the castle that couldn't even qualify as a castle.

As he swept a cloud of dust formed around him. He began to cough, waving his hand around his face to hopefully clear the away of the dirt particles. Jace retreated as far as he could into his logs, shouting, "Watch it!"

After a rather intense argument between Alec and Jace about how Alec should be cleaning up better, Clary came downstairs. She inspected the living room and noticed that it didn't have a significant difference in cleanliness. She coughed as she was met with a cloud of dust when she came down.

"Oh, for the love of…" She dashed across the living room, down to the door. She turned the knob so the blue was the top color on the wheel and opened the door to clear the air. She ran back up the stairs and opened the window. "Much better."

Alec began to clean again, this time with a new fervor. His argument with the arrogant fire demon sparked an intensity in Alec that pushed him into a cleaning rampage. He cleared dust from the floor and cobwebs from the beams. He scooped trash from every corner of the house, piling it into one mountain.

While he was cleaning angrily, one could hear him muttering something like, "I will not be treated like some weak little girl who can't do anything!"

As Alec was fervently cleaning the castle, Clary rushed to clear all the tables of the spell books and potions from the tables. She put the chairs on the table just in time before Alec cleaned under the table; it didn't look like he was going to stop in sake of the chairs.

People in Port Faerie stopped and stared as they saw clouds of dust drifting from the open door and window of Ragnor Fell's shop.

Meanwhile, Alec was stomping his broom to chase away the mice and insects who had taken residence in Magnus's home. Chairman Meow flicked his tail irritably whenever he saw his play things run away. 'Stupid, new human,' he thought before going back to napping.

Clary sat on the steps, out of Alec's way—which was the safest place to be—and watched as he then began to attack the house with a soapy push broom, getting out the mysterious stains in the wooden floor.

"Um, Alex?" Clary spoke up from the stairs as Alec was doing something with a tarp next to Jace's fireplace. "I…I think I'm going to go upstairs and…draw." She didn't wait for a response and just dashed up the stairs, almost tripping over her feet.

Alec hummed softly as he inspected the now much cleaner and much more organized living room. He didn't a very well, if he did say so himself. There was just one more thing he needed to do…

He rolled a large tarp in front of the fender and grabbed an ash hoe that was resting against the mantle.

"Uh Alexandria…" Jace said weakly; he just a small flickering flame on a log that was nearly completely burnt up. "Alexandria! Quick, get me some firewood."

Alec continued to hum as he picked up the log that Jace was surviving on with fireplace tongs. Jace let out a shout. He held onto the log weakly with his tinier fire arms. The dim fire demon was being weighed down by a large lump that was resting in the core of the flame.

Alec rested the weak log against the rim of the ash bucket and picked up an ash hoe that was resting next to the mantle.

"Hey, are you crazy? Put me down and get me some more wood! Clary! Help; I'm being attacked by a crazy tong wielder!"

Alec rolled his eyes as he began to scrape out the ashes from the fireplace that piled onto the tarp that he laid out. "Oh, stop it, you'll be fine. I'm just cleaning out the fireplace."

"No, I will not be _fine_," Jace said, mimicking Alec. "Please; I'm about to go out! Help me, Alex," he cried weakly.

Alec swept up the last of the ashes onto the tarp and began to tie its corners. "Just give me a moment," Alec said, hefting the bag of ashes up to take outside.

"Alex, quick! I…I'm falling, I'm falling! Hurry up," Jace cried, but Alec was outside so his pleads were useless. He let out a few pitiful cries for help, desperately grabbing at the log before it broke apart and Jace fell to the bottom of the ash bucket.

A moment later, Clary and Magnus came rushing down the stairs. "She's freaking scary when she's cleaning!" Clary was saying as Magnus strutted over to the fireplace.

"Hmm…" he said in response to the redhead, not really paying attention. He grabbed the bucket and tipped it over, a lump of blue flames falling into his hands. He threw two logs into the grate and carefully dropped the flame there. He took his hand and lifted it up, as if he were pulling the flames back to life by an invisible thread.

"Jace?" Clary asked warily. "Jace, are you okay?"

Alec chose that moment to come back inside; every head turned towards the female. Jace coughed, a smoke ring coming from his mouth. "She almost smothered me!" he cried.

Clary knitted her eyebrows together. "Alex, what did you do?"

Alec was taken aback. "Nothing, I was just cleaning out the ashes."

Magnus sighed and flipped his metallic colored hair over his shoulder. "Jace may be a pain in the ass to deal with sometimes but none-the-less, he is my friend and I would appreciate it if you _didn't_ torment him."

Alec gulped back a retort, clenching his fists behind his back.

Magnus walked past Alec to the door; Alec caught a whiff of lavender. Strange; a man who used scented shampoo, had silver and gold highlighted hair, had jewelry on, and wore an oversized black jacket with sparkles draped on his shoulders. Exactly who _was_ this man?

Magnus turned the knob so the black was at the top of the color wheel. He looked over his shoulder and said to Clary, "Make sure our new maid doesn't go too far." With that said, he opened the door and stepped into blackness. The door slammed shut behind him and it snapped back to Port Faerie.

Clary turned to Alec. "Alex, please be more careful. Not everything in this house is what it seems to be." Alec briefly wondered if Clary knew about the contract between Magnus and Jace.

"Yeah, if I die then Magnus dies too," Jace put in.

Alec huffed and grabbed his broom from the broom closet. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you survived, huh?"

"Are you going upstairs to clean?" Clary asked. When Alec nodded, Clary smiled and made her way to the stairs. "Alright, I'll be hiding." She ran up the steps and Jace and Alec could hear her door closing.

Alec turned to Jace. "So, I think it's about time you start talking," he said.

Jace gave Alec a look. "About what?"

"About the contract," Alec said, leaning in closer to the fire and lowering his voice. "First, let me ask, does Clary know?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Clary is a Witch in training—a very promising Witch, I might add. If she knew, then Magnus and I still wouldn't be in this contract."

Alec knitted his eyebrows together. "Then why don't you just tell Clary so she can break it?"

Jace flared. "Don't you think I've thought of that? But it's not that easy, it's…it's complicated." Jace's flames turned pink and he shrunk back into his logs.

Alec heard it all click in his head; he grinned. "I see…you love Clary, don't you?"

"What?" Jace cried. "I…I do not!"

"It all makes sense now," Alec said. "You don't want to tell Clary because then you would be humiliated because the one you love knows something like that about you. You think that she'll see you differently."

"Will you quit making accusations?" Jace said quickly.

Alec chuckled. "Alright, so you want me to help you break your contract with Magnus," he said, becoming more serious. "But how am I supposed to help whenever I don't even know the terms of the contract?"

Jace shook his head. "No can do, little missy. The terms of the contract are confidential; only Magnus and I know. It's like your curse, you can't tell anyone unless they figure it out. You have to figure out our contract and then break it."

Alec groaned. "Great, more work to do besides cleaning the house." He shook his head and leaned against his broom. "Can't you give me a hint or something?"

Jace smirked. "I already did."

Alec quickly stood up straight. "What? When?"

Jace shook his head, still having that satisfied smirk on his face. "I can give you hints but they can't be direct, you just have to be listening carefully."

Alec sighed heavily. "Next time it will be a bucket of cold water," he mumbled to himself as he trudged up the stairs with a broom and a pail of water. He cringed when he saw the only the hallway was just about as bad as downstairs before he cleaned it.

And there were so many spider webs! They were in every beam, every corner, everywhere! Did Magnus have an obsession with spiders as well? Or did he just keep them alive for Chairman Meow's enjoyment?

Alec quickly swept and scrubbed the halls. It didn't take very long; he wanted to get the halls done so he could move onto the rooms. Really, he only had the bathroom and Magnus's room to clean and Alec was excited about cleaning Magnus's room. Maybe there was something in there that could tell him about the contract.

After the halls were…partially done, Alec went to the first door on the left. It was the bathroom—otherwise known as the place Magnus spent two hours in to get ready. There were splatters of different colors on the halls and the tub—which was still full and had water dripping from the faucet.

Then there was the count that was cluttered with different kinds of bottles, labeled for different uses. The mirror was smeared with different colors, just like the rest of the bathroom, and the once porcelain sink was now stained with steaks of colors that were running down the sides in the direction of the drain.

Alec cringed; he would get to this later.

He closed the door to the bathroom and walked down the hall, sweeping up this and that as he went. Surprisingly, for such a big castle there weren't many doors. He was happy whenever he found a green painted door on the right side of the hall. It looked like it could be the door to Magnus's room.

He jiggled the knob; the door was stuck. He pulled at the knob a few times before it finally gave way and the door was the thrust open by a strong wind. Alec let out a little shout of surprise when the wind picked up his long hair and had his skirt flap against his legs.

He gaped at what he found behind the door. Instead of a room, it was the outside; the door lead out to a balcony. His eyes widened and he couldn't help the smile that stretched across his lips. "Incredible," he said to himself breathlessly. He carefully stepped onto the balcony and rushed over to the railing for something to hold onto.

This is something he never expected to experience. If someone were to ask him a week ago what he would be doing on this very day, he would say he had to work at the Hat Shoppe. He never would have imagined himself—in his wildest dreams!—standing on the balcony of Magnus's moving castle, watching the country side go by.

It was amazing. Not only the sight but how amazing the castle was. Inside, he never felt the castle move; he didn't feel any shakiness one would expect from living in a moving castle.

"Whoa!" he said to himself in awe as he viewed the snow-capped mountains that were rising behind a blue, glimmering lake.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Clary said, appearing next to Alec. The girl-boy jumped and turned, seeing Clary leaning against the railing next to the girl. "It's called Lake Lyn. I just like to come out here sometimes and stare at it."

Alec nodded, staring out at the lake. Alec and Clary just stood on the balcony, talking and staring out at the scenery. The castle stopped in front of the lake and, like a dog, lowered itself onto its belly and rested there.

"What just happened?" Alec asked, looking around as parts of the castle began to fall as it were a tired limb.

"Jace is just stopping," Clary said. "This is where Magnus told him to go."

Alec looked out to the lake that was much closer now. "Here?"

Clary went back to the door to leave. "Yeah, I guess he wanted you to see it."

Alec gulped and followed Clary back inside. They filled a picnic basket full of food to have lunch outside. They laid out their blanket just a few feet from Lake Lyn and began to eat lunch in peaceful silence.

Well, it was peaceful until it was disrupted by a strange noise.

_Plonk. Plonk. Plonk. Plonk._

Clary turned to look over her shoulder and saw a scarecrow hopping towards them on its one leg. She quickly stood up and got in a defensive position. "What is that thing?"

Alec turned to see what she was talking about and nearly choked on the food he was eating. "It's Turnip Head!"

Clary raised her eyebrows. "Turnip-what?"

Alec stood up as well. "I'm sorry; it's a scarecrow I met. He's okay," he said as the scarecrow came closer to them, stopping in front of them. The leg of its pants were drifting in the gentle wind. "I call him Turnip Head, since his head's shaped like a turnip," he explained.

Clary titled her head to the side and squinted her eyes. She shrugged. "I guess I see it." She took a few more minutes to look at the scarecrow that had begun to hop around again in boredom. "Are you sure that that thing is safe, Alex? He might be a demon. I mean, he followed you all the way here."

Alec shrugged. "I guess he has taken a liking to me. But I know that he is a good demon."

Clary gave the girl a quizzical look. "How do you know?"

Alec smiled. "Because he led me here, to the castle."

After a little while, Clary decided to go back in. Jace let the scarecrow in so Clary's worries were finally put to rest. Alec stayed out a little longer. He was standing by the edge of the water, letting it lap at his bare feet. He really wished that Isabelle could be here with him. She always had dreams of going out to the country, since that is where their mother grew up.

He was sure Max would like it here too. During the last year of his life, he had taken an interest in drawing.

He felt a wave of nostalgia hit him like the little waves of the water hitting his ankles. He missed his family; he missed his home. Alec hoped that he wouldn't have any regrets after leaving so suddenly, but it turned out he was wrong. He just wanted to see his sister again, and Tessa, and the Hat Shoppe.

He was beginning to question why he came on this journey in the first place…

"Alexandria, it's time to come in!" Clary called.

…Oh yeah, that's why.

* * *

If war were a color, it would be red.

There was so much pointless destruction. Peoples' homes and businesses were burned down to the ground with that ugly color of red. Fire being rained down on these people from flying battleships.

And then there was the blood. His own blood mostly as he was attacked by a swarm of mutant flying creatures that were once Warlocks, just like him.

He broke through the swarm, summoning a portal as they followed him in hot pursuit, letting out caws that sounded more like shrieks. He was faster though and he quickly flew into the portal and closed it behind him, the creatures slamming into like a brick wall.

Magnus found himself where he told Jace to meet him. There was his castle, resting in front of Lake Lyn. He sighed and trudged towards the entrance, his feathers trailing behind him and feeling like lead weights as they dragged.

He was surprised he found the strength to even open the door. Thankfully, there was a chair waiting for him in front of Jace. He lowered himself into it gentle and groaned, leaning his head back, past the back of the chair. He picked his feet up and rested them against the clean fender, his sore talons warmed by the fire.

"Oh God, you smell terrible," Jace said in a hushed tone, knowing the Alex was sleeping on the couch.

Magnus chuckled weakly, it sounded like a very pained sound. "Thanks, that's nice to know," he said. He clenched his teeth as he retracted his feathers and changed himself back into his normal form. He let out a sigh of relief when he was once again wearing his black sparkly jacket.

"You need to be more careful," Jace chided. "Soon you won't be able to turn back to normal." He grabbed a log that was in reaching distance of his flame arms and pulled it towards him. "Isn't great?" Jace asked, referring to the pile of logs that were in reaching distance of Jace. "Alex put them here for me."

Magnus sighed again and sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees. "This war is getting even worse. They've already invaded the Northern border. I'm telling you, Dumont better find their prince soon or I'm going to start looking for him."

Jace rolled his eyes. "No, you wouldn't," he said.

Magnus chuckled. "It's for a worthy cause." His smiled quickly dropped. "I was attacked by my own kind. Some rogue Warlocks who changed themselves into monsters for the King."

Jace sighed. "Those Warlocks are going to regret that. They will never be humans again. Hell, after this war is over they may not even remember being human." Jace thought for a moment. "Hey, aren't you supposed to report to the King too?"

Magnus rose to his fee steadily. "I'm tired, make some hot water for my bath," he said, ignoring Jace's question.

Jace groaned. "Not again."

Magnus walked over to a privacy curtain that was hung up around the couch. He pushed it aside gently and short, boy-cut inky black hair. The shape of the body under the blanket was not one of a girl's either. He ran his hand through the short, silky strands. The boy sleeping there groaned and rolled over so he was facing Magnus.

The Warlock saw a familiar face there was sleeping peacefully. One can not easily forget the face of this young boy. He smiled to himself as he brushed his fingers through the boy's long bangs. Even though his eyes were closed, he knew how clear and beautiful they were.

A pair of cerulean blue eyes one does not easily forget.

-/-

**Ranko: Okay, can I apologize enough for updating later than planned? Or for any spelling/grammar errors you may find? Oh well, if you find any errors that I may have missed leave them in your review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranko: Okay! So here is the real chapter 5! The threat of SOPA isn't really hanging over authors' heads anymore so I am back to updating! Who all remembers me? No one? Okay…**

**GirlsRule2013:**** I'm not really sure how that works. I mean, it was in the movie and I thought that it was utterly adorable, so, hey? Why not? If you have not seen the movie Howl's Moving Castle I will definitely suggest you doing that right now! Drop everything you're doing and watch it! Of course, I am kidding but it truly is a beautiful movie. Thanks for the review, darling!**

**glitteringblades:**** Aw! You are so nice and sweet! Thank you for saying that by the way! I don't think it's really that sexist either, but hey, what can you do? Anyway, thank you so much for the kind words!**

**realityisanillusion:**** First of all, love your penname, very nice. Second of all, thank you for the URL! ;)**

**Okay! I believe that is everything! So, I do not own anything that involves the Mortal Instruments or Howl's Moving Castle (movie or book); both belong to their respected creators!**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

-/-

Alec yawned and stretched his arms above his head as he began to wake up. Above him, he heard the bath tub filling with water and a loud banging on the bathroom door, followed by, "Magnus! Let me bathe first! You always take longer!"

Alec shook his head; honestly, he never understood why girls took such a long time in the bathroom, Isabelle acts the same way. Alec thought of Magnus; apparently some men took just as long as it took women, if not longer.

He heard Clary's delicate footsteps as she ran down the stairs and the next thing he knew, Clary was pulling back the curtain that closed off Alec's sleeping area on the couch. Alec shielded his eyes; it was brighter out than he thought it was.

Clary was smiling brightly, her wild hair pulled back in a high ponytail and loose strands of hair falling in front of her face. "Rise and shine, sleepy-head! We're going to the market!"

Alec made a face as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Huh?"

"Get dressed!" Clary said, pulling the blanket off of Alec's body and beginning to fold it up. "Magnus isn't going to be out of the bathroom in another two hours so we have plenty of time to run down to the market and get something to make for dinner tonight! What do you say? Sounds fun, right?"

Jace grumbled irritably, picking up a log that was laid to the side for him. "Heartless bastard is using up all my hot water," he said before chomping on the log.

Clary pouted. "I don't understand why you always call Magnus heartless, he's not that bad."

Jace grinned. "You obviously don't know him the same way I do."

Alec raised a thin eyebrow. Jace told him that he could give him a hint to his contract with Magnus at any time so he had been listening carefully ever since to see if he could pick up on anything that may be a hint.

"Anyway, get dressed quickly, Alex!" Clary said before rushing back upstairs.

Alec did as he was told, almost forgetting that Jace was there and changing right in front of him. Alec didn't have a problem with changing in front of other people before, but he had to remember that this wasn't the body he was used to anymore and there was a lot more to cover.

When Clary came back downstairs, she was wearing a hat and a cloak. "Ready to go?" she asked Alec; he nodded and they left, walking down to the port where the market was.

As they neared, Alec heard the screeching of seagulls and merchants shouting as prices as ships docked. Alec always hated going to the market with his sister because people were always pushing and shouting and it was always hot because there were so many bodies that were pressed close to each other. But Alec was pleasantly surprised that the market in Port Faerie was much different than the market in York Valley.

There were friendly faces and smiles and polite words being spoken. There was a friendly chatter throughout the crowd, between people and merchants. There were delicious smells of meat and baked goods and the clean sea air.

It also had a beautiful view of the ocean; growing up in York Valley, he had never seen it before. His mother grew up in Port Faerie and she always wanted to take her three children there but she never got the chance before she died.

Alec felt a connection with her now that he was here.

Clary was picking a dozen potatoes; Alec didn't really know why she needed them or what she could make with him. "What do you think we should make for dinner, Alex?" she asked; Alec was only half-listening. "I mean, I've never really made a meal before." Clary giggled. "Magnus hardly ever eats anything. It's nice having you around, Alex, you kind of turned everything around. Oh, fish!" she cried in joy, rushing over to a fish stand.

Alec blinked; he had caught half of Clary's sentence before she completely got sidetracked by the fresh fish. He had only been living in the castle for a short time but he could imagine that he did change things a bit, besides just cleaning.

Alec paid the man who was selling the potatoes and began to walk over to join Clary but he was pushed roughly to the side by a man that was running past him; he looked to be in a hurry. The peaceful atmosphere quickly dissolved as excited and frantic chatter irrupted. Merchants were closing their stands and everyone was rushing to the edge of the dock.

Alec grabbed a man by the arm before he could push him aside too. "Hey, what happened?"

The man looked surprised by Alec's actions; Alec wondered why but then he remembered that he was a girl. "Oh, one of our ships is in the harbor; it looks like there has been a serious battle." That is all Alec got out of the man before he quickly ran off to see the a accident.

Clary appeared behind Alec. "Alex, what's going on?"

Alec didn't have a chance to respond before they heard the broken whistling of a ship. Both of their heads turned; their eyes wide and their jaws dropping. Floating on the water and slowly sinking, was one of their battle ships. There were holes blown into and smoke billowed from it that reminded Alec of the smoke that came from the locomotive train that passed by his house everyday.

Men were jumping off the sinking ship and sailors were rowing rescue boats out to take them to shore.

A thick crowd had already formed about the edge of the dock; Clary and Alec couldn't get past them to get a better look. Alec found himself subconsciously moving forward, pushing through the crowd. He didn't hear when Clary called for him to come back or notice when she tried to grab his arm.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that this was war.

He bumped into someone's back, not even noticing them there until his nose was squished. Alec let out a very feminine squeak that even he couldn't believe came from him. He backed up so he could move past the person. "I'm so sorry…" he mumbled, wanting to avoid eye contact.

Then the man turned around and Alec sucked in a breath. That vacant, dead look in this man's eyes…it was one of Camille's henchmen. Alec's eyes widened to the size of saucers and sputtered, quickly backing up, away from the man who was still looking Alec directly in the eye.

"You…you're…"

The man turned around fully and Alec saw that his fingers were beginning to transform into a black, blob like material.

Without a second thought, Alec turned on his heel and from the henchman. He passed Clary and grabbed her hand as he ran by her. Clary let out a startled shout as she dragged behind Alec. "Alex! What's wrong?" she cried, beginning to match the boy's speed.

Alec looked over his shoulder and didn't see the half-man, half-blob. He didn't stop running though. He would not deal with that witch, Camille, again. "I ran into one of Camille's henchmen," he cried back.

Clary's eyes widened as she began to run faster. "Is he still behind us?"

Alec shook his head. "I don't think so."

"We can't lead them back to the castle!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Alec asked, still running.

Clary suddenly skidded to a halt and pulled out her paintbrush from a pocket in her cloak. She turned around, brandishing it as if it were a sword and scanned the area. They had ran far enough away from the dock that there were no more people on the streets, it was just the two of them.

"I don't think that thing followed you," Clary said after a long, heavy silence.

"Why do you say that?"

"Those guys are stupid," Clary said. "They can't do anything without Camille's orders. I don't think that that spy was meant for you."

Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Then why was he there?"

Clary shrugged her put the paintbrush back in its pocket. "I don't know," she said with a shrug. "But I can't imagine what reason they may want you. You don't even know Camille…do you?"

Alec bit his bottom lip. "Well…"

Clary's eyes widened. "Alex!" she shrieked. "Have you met the Witch Camille Belcourt?"

"Once," he said shamelessly. "And it wasn't of my own wishes. I hope that I never have to see that Witch again, honestly."

Clary thought about this for a moment and then shrugged. "Alright, I guess we can go back to the castle." She turned around to begin walking and then stopped, looked over her shoulder at Alec and said, "Where are we exactly?"

They found their way through the town and arrived back at Ragnor Fell's shop, or the entrance to Magnus's castle.

"Hey, you guys are back earlier than I thought," Jace said from the fireplace. "Is everything all right?" Clary dropped a basket full of potatoes by the fender. "Why did you guys only buy potatoes?"

Clary shucked off her cloak and draped it over the back of a chair. "We had an interesting visit to the market?"

Jace groaned. "How interesting?"

Clary put her hat on the table. "One of our strongest battle ships was basically torn apart and then we had a little run in with one of Camille's henchmen."

"What?" Jace shouted, the fire crackling and spitting out embers. "Are you guys alright? Are you hurt?"

Clary nodded. "We're both fine." She began to walk to the stairs. "I need to talk to Magnus about how bad this war is getting; he'll want to know. Is he still in the bathroom?"

Before Jace had a chance to answer, they all heard someone let out a screaming cry from upstairs. They all jumped and looked at each other, as if they had the answer. They heard the bathroom door opening and then slamming shut and then the loud patter of feet as someone ran through the hall and then down the stairs.

And there was Magnus, looking furious and upset, and wearing only a bath towel around his waist. But that wasn't what caught everyone off guard; Magnus's hair was pink. "Alex!" he yelled. Alec jumped; so all this anger was directed at him. "Do you have any idea what you have done? Look what you've done to my hair!" He ran all the way down the stairs and pushed his head towards Alec's face, showing the boy his bright pink hair. "Look!"

Alec chuckled with intending to. "Magnus…I'm sorry, but it could be worse!"

Magnus shook his head furiously pulling at his long, pink locks. "No, no, no! It couldn't possibly get any worse! It's hideous! You completely ruined by magic potions in the bathroom!"

Alec blinked. "I only did a little organizing, it's nothing to get so worked up about…"

But Magnus didn't hear him; he continued on his rant. "I specifically ordered you not to get carried away!" Magnus yelled in Alec's face.

"Magnus…" Clary tried.

Magnus's shoulders sunk and his head dropped. "I look repulsive," he said, his anger quickly draining from him. He fell into the chair by the fireplace, acting limp. He dropped his head in his hands as his shoulder began to shake with sobs. "I can't go on like this…"

Alec sighed and dawned on a smile; he was used to these kind of fits from Isabelle or Max while he was still alive, but he would have expected a grown man like Magnus to have higher standards than throwing a tantrum.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Alec said.

As Magnus continued to sob, the color in his hair drained to match his mood; his hair was now a smooth, pitch black.

"Magnus, look, you're hair looks better than before; there's nothing to be upset about, you look fine," Alec said softly.

It didn't seem like Magnus heard him, because his head was still in his hands and he made no move of acknowledgement towards Alec. "I give up, I see no more point in living…if I can't be beautiful…"

Alec's eyes widened as he heard Magnus's silent whispers.

Shadows began to seep through every crack and corner of the wall, stretching across the walls with wide grins and wild, shrieking laughter. Alec gaped as he looked around the room at the shadow people.

Chairman Meow hissed and fled up the stairs.

"No, Howl, stop this right now," Jace said, as if he were chastising a child.

Clary looked around a bit nervously as the room became darker and the shadows groaned and shrieked. "Jace, what is going on?"

"He's calling the spirits of darkness…"

Alec's eyes widened. "No, I will not stand for this," he said, his patience leaving his tone. "Magnus, you need to stop and listen to me," he said, approaching the chair that Magnus was hunched over on. "There is no reason for you to get so worked up, we can always just dye you're hair back."

He put a hand on Magnus's shoulder and gasped as green slime oozed from his pores. It covered all of Magnus's body and ran into his hair. He could see Magnus's green cat eyes now; they were staring at the floor, wide and lifeless.

At that point, Alec just wanted to turn around, run out the door and never turn back. He couldn't stand living in this nuthouse anymore. He didn't _want_ a curse. He didn't _want_ to help Jace break his contract. And he most definitely didn't want to deal with Magnus anymore!

But he didn't turn around and run around and never look back, instead he grabbed both sides of Magnus's head and turned it upwards so he was facing Alec. Then Alec drew his hand back and slapped Magnus as hard as he could across the face, his hand sliding in the green slime that had formed on Magnus's face as well.

Everyone in the room froze; Clary, Jace, and the shadows. The shadows were quickly sucked back from where they came from and the room returned to its normal lighting. Magnus blinked, the green slime still coming from his pores and gooping into his hair.

Alec took a deep breath and then began his rant. "I will not tolerate any more of this, do you understand me? There was no reason for you to get so upset like that over your hair! I tried to calm you down but you wouldn't listen to me; someone could have gotten seriously hurt! You're a grown man and you are throwing a tantrum! You…you…! I can't even come up with any mean names to call you I am so upset!"

Everyone was stunned into silence; Magnus rubbed the slime away from his eyes, staring into Alec's angry blue eyes, completely flabbergasted. Alec huffed and pointed to the stairs. "Now, go upstairs and clean up! Then get into bed and I'll bring you something hot to drink."

Magnus continued to sit there, still stunned, just as much as Clary and Jace were.

Alec made a shooing motion. "What are you just sitting there for? Go," he said.

Magnus hesitantly got up and walked to the stairs, looking over his shoulder every now and again just to stare at Alec; even as he walked up the stairs, he looked at Alec as long as he could, as if he were waiting for him to explode again.

Alec huffed when Magnus was out of sight and went to the broom closet to mop up the green slime trail.

Clary blinked and looked over at Jace; they were both still in as much shock as Magnus was. Alex was just so quiet and radiated this peaceful quality, they never would have expected that much anger in such a little body.

Alec felt Clary and Jace's eyes on his back as he worked. He turned around, putting a hand on his hip. "What is it?" he asked.

Clary exchanged another look with Jace. "So…you're our maid and our mom now?"

-/-

**Ranko: And there is chapter 5! Rather short…and a bit stupid. I tried! I hope you enjoyed and leave in your review what you liked, what you didn't like, any spelling/grammar errors you may have spotted. Hope to see you back here next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranko: So many nice people have been reviewing and followed and favoriting this story and I am just dying from overdose of love. And you know what I noticed, I have read a lot of TMI fics but I don't think I have ever seen anyone who has answered reviews like this. I guess the fandom I come from is just weird…**

**Okay! Let me express my strangeness by answering reviews!**

**icewizarding:**** Yes, I do plan of continuing! X3 I feel very much loved by you!**

**GirlsRule2013:**** Like a boss! I guess Alec being in a girl's body is affecting the way he thinks as well, I don't know X3 I figured that Alec would have some kind of parenting, responsibility like quality since he is the oldest, so yeah… Yes! Watch the movie (when you can), you will not be disappointed. **

**Elysabeth Loredan:**** You know, you're review made my day =3 You are just so sweet and nice! I think that I did a pretty good job putting TMI characters into HMC, not to toot my own horn or anything. Thank you for pointing out those mistakes and I literally laughed out loud when I read that I accidently wrote "Howl." I don't plan on stopping this until the last word of the last chapter is typed out!**

**VortexValkyrie:**** I am glad that I could please you, master. Magnus's tantrum was great, was it not?**

**Ranko: That is about everything, I apologize if you had a review and I didn't answer it. My computer has been acting a little wonky lately so…yeah. **

**I own nothing that involves the Mortal Instruments or Howl's Moving Castle! Both belong to their original creators who are greater than I am!**

**Enjoy!**

-/-

Alec tapped lightly on Magnus's door. "Magnus…Magnus, are you awake?" he called, hoping that he didn't just wake him up. After what happened earlier that day with the…hair situation, everyone was tired and Alec didn't want to risk upsetting Magnus again now that he knew the extent of the man's power.

There was no response from the other side of the door.

Alec sighed and rested his hand on the door knob. "I'm coming in," he called this time, carefully opening the door and pleased that it didn't squeak on its hinges.

Alec was blown away by Magnus's room. It looked like a child's room and just like any ordinary child's room, it was messy. The walls were painted bright colors, there were toys everywhere, and in the center of the room was a large, fluffy bed with Magnus resting on it peacefully.

Alec cautiously approached Magnus, stepping over an assortment of toys on his way to the bed. Alec stood by Magnus's head. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping; his face was relaxed and he really did look like an innocent child. His long black hair was fanned out against his pillows and his hands rested over his stomach.

Magnus wasn't wearing any makeup and even though he was a man, he looked beautiful. His skin was dark and it looked so smooth and clean; Alec had the fight the urge to stroke Magnus's face to see if his skin was as smooth as it looked.

Alec realized what he was thinking and quickly shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts. What was he doing? Alec was not a girl, he was a boy and men were not supposed to like other men, no matter how silky that man's hair looked and how cute he was when he was sleeping…

Alec felt his face heat up and he internally screamed. He was about to turn around and just walk out but then he remembered exactly why he came in here.

Against his better judgment, he leaned in closer to Magnus's face so he could whisper, "Magnus, are you awake?" He knew that he just asked the same question from earlier that received no response, but he didn't care; Magnus could easily be feigning sleep. But Magnus's breathing was even and when he breathed out, Alec caught a whiff of peppermint and jasmine.

Alec gulped and asked another question. "Are you hungry? I could make something for you."

Even with the temptation of food, there was still no response.

Alec sighed and stood up straight. "All right, I'll be back again later to check up on you; call me if you need me," he said and turned around to walk out the door but there was a soft noise that came from the bed that made him stop.

"Alexandria, wait," Magnus called.

Alec jumped in surprise and quickly turned around. He saw the Magnus's eyes were still closed and he wondered if maybe he imagined hearing that or not. But then Magnus lifted his hand and gestured for Alec to come closer to him.

Alec gulped and appeared beside Magnus's head again.

"Is there anything you need; something I can get for you?" he asked.

Magnus shook his head.

Alec sighed silently.

"I just wanted to thank you," Magnus said, his voice like a whisper.

Alec blinked. "Uh, you're welcome, but…what exactly did I do?"

"Earlier today, when I got upset, you didn't just run away, you helped me; I want to thank you for that. I know that it must have been scary seeing me like that and I appreciate that you did what you did."

Alec remembered the dead look in Magnus's eyes and how the shadows curled around the room, shrieking and laughing; Alec shivered. "It was nothing," he said, shaking himself out of it. "I have a younger sibling so I'm used to taking care of problems like that. My younger brother used to...get upset all the time and I had to talk some sense into him as well." Alec almost said "tantrum" but quickly replaced the word with "get upset."

Magnus did not show any sign of listening to Alec besides being quiet. "I also heard what Clary said about you after I had left."

Alec wracked his brain for what Clary had said to him and then remembered; she said that Alec was basically their mother now. Alec's face became red from embarrassment. He couldn't believe Magnus heard that. "Oh, that…" he said, chuckling awkwardly.

"It meant a lot for me to hear that…" Magnus said softly.

Alec was caught off guard by this. "What?"

"I never had a mother growing up. She was too weak and sick to give birth to me so she died soon after I was born," Magnus explained.

Alec's hand flew to his mouth. Magnus didn't have a mother… Just like him.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry," Alec said, resting his hand over Magnus's.

Magnus flinched when he felt Alec hand on top of his and then he held it tightly. "It's alright, it happened a very long time ago." There was a short silence between them before Magnus spoke again. "I am very glad that you are here, Alex."

Alec felt his face heat up and he was glad that Magnus's eyes were still closed. "Why is that?" He gave himself props for not stuttering.

"You have become very important to me…" Magnus said; Alec's heart fluttered at his words. "Just like a real mother." And just like that, Alec's heart sunk.

He felt himself deflate. "Oh…"

Before either of them could say anymore, the emerald eyes of a cat statue by Magnus's bed gleamed brightly, casting any colors other than green against the walls.

Alec was surprised to see Magnus's reaction; his eyes popped open and he quickly released Alec's hand. "Camille Belcourt…she's trying to find me."

Alec blinked and looked back at the cat statue; its eyes had slowly stopped glowing but the colors were still on the wall. He would never understand these magical warning devices.

Alec quickly thought back to when he saw one of Camille's henchmen at the harbor. He had thought that Camille had been looking for him and he ran away. Then he remembered what Clary had said to him.

"_I don't think that spy was meant for you."_

Could it be…that henchmen was there to look for Magnus?

"I'm such a big coward," Magnus said to himself. "All I ever do is hide. I can't even live my life without some kind of alias or excuse for someone not to come near me."

Alec had an idea of what Magnus was talking about; Clary had told him that she was the one who spread the rumor about Magnus eating the hearts of beautiful people just so he could have his privacy and peace away from society.

"Why exactly is Camille looking for you anyway?" Alec asked.

Without missing a beat, Magnus responded, "We were once lovers."

Alec felt like metal claws had clamped around his heart at that point.

"She was the first person that I ever truly loved, but she was did not feel the same way. She was not loyal and she had many flings while we were still together. I broke it off with her and ever since then she has been desperately trying to get back together with me, hunting me down. I have been hiding from her because I do not want my heart broken like before. She told me once that my heart rightfully belonged to her since she was my first love," Magnus explained.

Alec pursed his lips; he wanted to ask, "Is there anyone you are in love with right now?" but refrained from that.

"I can't run away forever," Magnus said, almost to himself. "I have to report to the palace, as both Ragnor Fell and John Shade."

"How many aliases_ do_ you have?" Alec asked curiously.

"As many as I need to make sure that no one I don't want to find me, ever will," Magnus said.

"Then why don't you just refuse the king's invitation?" Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head. "I can't; I took a damn oath when I entered the Royal Sorcery Academy that I would report to the castle whenever I am summoned. I have no choice but to go."

Alec smiled. "Maybe you should go see the king then?"

Magnus looked at Alec like he had just grown a second head. "What?"

"Yes, you should give him a piece of your mind; tell him that you just think that this war is pointless. Speak for the people," Alec said, proud of himself.

Magnus obviously didn't feel the same way by the way he sighed. "You obviously do not know King Valentine the way I do."

Alec was taken aback by this. "But he's our king. He should know what all of his citizens have to say."

Magnus chuckled humorlessly. "If only…" Magnus's eyes widened and he smiled brightly. "I got it!" He sat up quickly, pushing his thick comforter back and leaning in closer to Alec. Alec got a bad feeling as soon as he saw that look in Magnus's eyes.

The next day, Alec stood in the living room in a sky blue dress that Magnus insisted brought the color out in his eyes. He still couldn't believe how Magnus talked him into going in his place. He as posing as Ragnor Fell's sister and she was supposed to tell the Royal Warlock that her brother was too much of a coward to show his face.

Clary smiled and commented how pretty Alec looked and Jace snickered, embers rising from his flame.

"I still don't see what was so wrong with what I was wearing," Alec said as he straightened the ribbons that were wrapped around the bodice.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You are going to be meeting very important people; you cannot speak to them in such drab attire. You must remember that you are representing me too."

It was Alec's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm representing you in a cowardly way."

Magnus smiled. "Exactly."

Alec sighed exasperatedly. "Then I guess I'm off," he said, fiddling with the lace around the collar. He turned around and went down the stairs to the door, nearly tripping on the skirt more than once.

He turned the knob about the door so the red was pointing up on the color wheel. He was about to leave when Magnus suddenly appeared behind him. The taller man was basically pressed up against Alec's back. Alec ducked his head so he could hide his blush.

Magnus slipped one of the many rings off of his finger and put it onto Alec's right ring finger.

"This ring will make sure that you find your way back to me," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, which just made Alec's face heat up even more. "Don't worry, I will make sure that nothing bad happens to you."

With that said, Magnus opened the door and pushed Alec out. "Now, off you go!" he said, slamming the door shut behind him.

Alec looked back at the closed door, mouth agape. He sighed and shook his head. "Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to work?" He took a deep breath, squared his small shoulders and started his walk to the Royal Palace.

He felt very awkward as he walked through the streets. All the men kept staring at him. Some winked and a few were even brave enough to say hello but Alec just kept his eyes forward and kept walking, giving a friendly hello back if the fellow looked nice.

He honestly didn't know if his interests lied in men or not. Maybe Magnus was the only man he had these feelings for; he didn't know, but he was none to pleased with all of these men looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Why did Isabelle like this kind of attention?

Alec passed through the gates to the palace after showing the guards his invitation and he was surprised to see that there was still much walking distance before he actually got to the palace. Noblemen and women were walking around the palace courtyard in highly fashionable clothing and men from the king's army were letting giggling women get free Firefly rides.

Fireflies were a small plane carrier that were lightweight, thin, and easy to make. The king said that it was perfect to use in the war so a big group could spy on the neighboring country without being spotted or thought of as suspicious.

The military men were dressed in dark green uniforms and they had on caps to shield their eyes from the sun. One of those men approached Alec and grabbed his thin arm lightly. "How about you, little miss?" the man asked, winking. "Do you want a ride?"

Alec's nostrils flared as he became angry. "No, thank you," he said, yanking his arm out of the man's grip before walking off, not giving the man any time to respond.

As Alec walked, he noticed that a tabby blue cat was following him. He looked over his shoulder as saw that the cat was still trotting along behind him, its tail flicking. It looked up at him and Alec noticed the gold-green cat eyes.

Alec's eyes widened and he stopped, crouching down so he would be closer to the cat's eye level. He remembered what Magnus said to him before he left.

"_Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."_

Could it be that Magnus was following him in disguise to keep his promise? Alec felt his heart skip a beat.

"Magnus, is that you?" Alec asked, looking into the cat's eyes.

The cat gave him a look full of attitude and meowed; Alec bit back a smile. Yep, definitely Magnus.

"Thank you," Alec said, petting the cat's head. "That means a lot to me."

The cat meowed again and purred.

Alec chuckled and stood up. "Alright, Magnus, let's go."

As Alec began to walk again, two men holding a palanquin fell in step beside him. Alec looked out of the corner of his eye and sucked in a breath when he noticed that it was two of Camille's henchmen. Then that must mean…

The curtain over the window of the palanquin was drawn back and Alec saw Camille, beautiful as ever. Her golden blonde hair was pinned back in a bun, tendrils of hair escaping and falling across her face. Her eyes shining like emeralds and just about as cold as one.

She giggled, her voice like bells. "My, oh my, if it isn't that boy from the Hat Shoppe. Thank you very much for delivering my love letter to Magnus; how is my beloved doing?"

Alec's eyes widened; how did she know he had been living with Magnus? He turned his head again and avoided eye contact with the Witch. "He's acting like a big baby. I'm tired of living with him, he is completely unreasonable."

Camille laughed again. "Yes, I do know that Magnus can be like that sometimes." She gave Alec a knowing look. "That is why I am best for him, because I know him more than you ever will."

Alec's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks burn. He turned back to Camille, ready to give her a piece of his mind, but the curtain had been closed and the two henchmen were already walking faster to get away from Alec. "Wait! You get back here right now! Tell me what you meant by that!" he called, but the two did not turn around.

Alec sighed and looked down at the cat. The cat looked back up at him helplessly and Alec huffed, walking a little faster so it was harder for the cat to keep up.

When Alec caught up with Camille in front of the palace steps, he noticed that she was out of her palanquin and her henchmen were gone. The only thing that was left was their clothes that were piled on the ground. Camille did not look very happy.

Alec thought he knew what happened and he felt some strange satisfaction as he walked up to Camille and asked, "What happened to your transportation system?"

Camille sneered, ruining her pretty features. "Shut it."

Alec picked up the cat and began to walk up the stairs with Camille right beside him. He was happy to know that the endurance he had when he was a boy stayed with him even in a girl's body.

Camille was having a bit more trouble. Alec had on a very simple dress that was light for the hot weather. Camille had on a very large and puffy dress that was dark red. Around her shoulders was a black lacy shawl and a large decorative hat was on her head. She looked very beautiful but she looked miserable climbing those stairs with the sun beating down on her.

More hair fell out of her bun and the hair that was loose clung to her neck because of her sweat.

Alec ended up at the top first and set Magnus down. He turned back around and saw the Camille was only half way there. He sighed and quickly trotted back down the stairs to Camille. "Come on, let me help you," he said, resting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Camille slapped it away. "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me." She stopped to catch her breath and then turned to Alec and said angrily, "You think that I am blind; that I am completely oblivious. I know that you have feelings for Magnus!"

Alec sucked in a breath through his teeth and his eyes darted to cat that was watching with interest at the top of the stairs.

"Well, I have news for, boy," she said, wearing a satisfied smile. "Magnus has no interest in men! He only loves women! So let me tell you, if you think he has feelings for you now, that is only because of what you look like. You think that he will still care for you when your curse is lifted? Please! He will throw you away like a newspaper!"

Alec took a step away from the Witch; it felt like his heart had just been shattered.

"I do not want help from somebody who cannot even see something that is staring him right in the face. Magnus will never love you as your true self! His heart belongs to me and only me!" Camille finished, pushing Alec away from her.

Alec didn't cry over something petty like this, and today was no exception. However, he did feel like crying out of pain, because it felt like someone had just stabbed him in the gut. He picked up his skirts and dashed back up the stairs. When he reached the top, he was happy to see that the cat was no longer there.

There was a servant there, waiting for him. He bowed respectfully to Alec. "Honored guest, please follow me."

Alec nodded and followed the man inside the palace, leaving Camille alone to climb the stairs by herself.

The man led Alec through a few dark halls and finally they ended up in a green house. It was beautiful; there were many foreign flowers and a small pond with different colored fish swimming in it. The walls and ceiling were made completely out of glass and gave a wonderful view of the clear sky and the outside garden.

"Wait here," the man said, walking up to a chair that was seated by one of the glass windows of the green house. The back of the chair was facing Alec so he couldn't see who the man was talking to.

After a few whispered exchanges, the servant beckoned Alec to a chair that was across from the other. Alec bit his lip and walked forward. He sat down in the chair and looked to see who the mystery person across from his was.

It was a boy, possibly his age, maybe even older. He had silvery white hair and plain black eyes. He was wearing all red with the royal crest sewn over his left breast pocket. He smiled at Alec and Alec felt like that is what a shark would look like if it smiled.

"So," the boy said; his voice reminded Alec of icicles hanging from the roof on a cold winter's day. "You are related to Magnus Bane?"

Alec sucked in a breath through his nose. "How did you—?"

The boy chuckled. "Please, I am not as dimwitted as Magnus may think I am. I know Ragnor Fell and John Shade are just aliases he has made for himself. I know that because Ragnor Fell and John Shade were the names of two men we were once friends with; they passed away long ago."

Alec was about to comment but then he noticed a blue, tabby cat that was lazing around by the boy's feet. "Is that your cat?" he asked.

The boy looked down and smirked. "Yes, though he did once belong to my late mother and the past Royal Witch, Queen Jocelyn. In fact, this greenhouse we are sitting in once belonged to the queen."

Alec's eyes widened at this information.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the boy confusedly. "Who exactly _are_ you?"

The boy smirked again. "I am so glad you asked. My name is Sebastian Morgenstern, son of the king and the Royal Warlock. I was once a friend of Magnus's and I would like to know where he is now if that is not too much trouble, Alexander Lightwood."

-/-

**Ranko: You know, on the YGO archive, I have gained the name, "Queen of Cliffhangers" and for good reason too. While this isn't my best cliffhanger, it is still a cliffhanger ;) Join me next time if you want to see what happens next!**

**Review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, or anything that is on your mind!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ranko: I have to admit, I feel loved :) Why? Because I have been noticing that this story is starting to become more popular and that makes me very happy. So all I have to say is…thanks :)**

**Alright, so I will not be answering all the reviews so please do not be offended if I don't respond to yours because it is nothing personal! **

**GirlsRule2013:**** He-he, I'm good like that ;) I feel your pain, girl! There are just those stories that irritate you enough to want to quit reading them but then you don't want to because you want to know what happens next…I know this because I write those kind of stories ;) I'm kidding, love you!**

**Elysabeth Loredon:**** My dear, you are not even close to being a flamer. I have encountered just plain old mean reviews/reviewers before and I do not count you as one. It is more informative, constructive criticism. I have to agree with you on Camille, her character really isn't the kind to get angry like that but I knew that I wanted Alec to get upset and leave her but I didn't have time to develop that. I'm glad that you like the story so much, Ely! But I have to say that the way I answer reviews is that I just write down the person's penname ^^" I'm strange…**

**Warby:**** Oh, well, if its any consolation, I'm starting to like you too :) You just gave me the biggest smile while I was reading your review. I actually have read the book (it's amazing!) and I have a vague memory of the part that you are talking about. I might be able to find a spot to add it in or I may not. I will try my best for you ;)**

**Ranko: So yeah…that's it. Usually I just answer reviews that ask a question or a response to a comment that I found enjoyable. You know, because I'm a weirdo ;) But hey! If I wasn't a weirdo you wouldn't have this story, right?**

**Alright, the Mortal Instruments nor Howl's Moving Castle (book or movie) belong to me! They both belong to their respected creators! **

**Enjoy!**

-/-

Alec got up so quickly that he knocked his chair over. "What?" he exclaimed in surprise. "How did you I…?" He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth; he couldn't say anymore. What if this man was just playing him and trying to get an answer out of him?

Sebastian laughed heartily, as if Alec had just told him a joke. "Like I said, Alexander, I am not as dimwitted as one might think. Do you really think I would recognize Alexander Lightwood, son of Robert Lightwood, curse or no curse?"

Alec slowly lowered his hand and furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. "How do you know my father?"

Sebastian grinned, obviously he was enjoying Alec's reactions. "Robert Lightwood is a member of my father's council."

Alec gaped. "What?"

The silver-haired man nodded in confirmation. "Yes, that is correct. You're father is a part of my father's advisory council. Did you not know that?"

Alec felt like his head was spinning. He picked up his chair from the ground so he could sit; he couldn't trust his legs to hold him up. He couldn't believe it. _His_ father was working for the king and he never bothered to tell him or Isabelle. He must make a lot of money from this job and not a dime has been sent to him or sister. Why would he even keep something like this a secret from them? They were his family too, damn it!

Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand, hiding a satisfied grin as he said, "Alexander, I can understand that you are…upset about this and confused, but we must get back to discussing the topic at hand which is Magnus Bane."

Alec pursed his lips and sat up a little straighter, or at least tried too, he suddenly felt very uncomfortable being in the presence of this Sebastian person. "What do you want to know?" Alec asked, keeping his voice steady.

Sebastian smiled. "You see, Alexander, Magnus and I studied magic together under Queen Jocelyn's teachings. We were both very good friends at the time and we both excelled in the art of magic, though I must admit that Magnus was always above me; very talented. Then one day…" Sebastian sighed. "He left and never returned. He offered no explanation, he just left a note that stated he was never coming back."

Alec sucked in a sharp breath through his nose; he knew that the reason of Magnus not returning had something to do with his contract with Jace.

"It broke my mother's heart, she treated Magnus just like a son…"

Alec noticed a sort of far off look in Sebastian's eyes as he said that. It was a look of bitterness, almost a kind of angry jealousy. Could it be…?

"Alexander," Sebastian said sharply, snapping Alec out of his thoughts. "You don't realize how dangerous Magnus truly is. His power is immeasurable and you are just sitting in his house like he is a completely normal human being. He is heartless and he has no control over his magic whatsoever."

Alec had to resist the urge to get up and hit the man sitting across from him.

Sebastian straightened out the wrinkles in his suit and sat back in his chair. "If he stays like this than I am afraid that he will end up just like Camille Belcourt."

Alec furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, thinking of the blonde woman. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian grinned. "I'll show you." He snapped his fingers and a masked servant rolled in a wheelchair and stopped it next to Alec.

Sitting in the wheelchair was a little girl, no more than seven. Long, blonde hair flowed down her back and covered her face, and she wore a rosy dress that was obviously too large for her. And her emerald green eyes had this blank, expressionless look.

Alec's eyes widened as he recognized the little girl as Camille Belcourt. "What…how?" He turned to Sebastian, his teeth clenched. "What did you do to her?" he practically screamed.

Sebastian was leaning back in his chair comfortably. "I simply returned her to the age she truly is…without her magic. She was an innocent girl before a demon of lust consumed her heart and gave her power. That power transformed her into the beautiful woman that you knew."

Alec looked back down at the little girl in the wheelchair; her head lolled to the side as if she were a doll off her stand.

"Our kingdom can no longer turn a blind eye to these kinds of Witches and Warlocks," Sebastian continued, gaining power to his voice. "However, if Magnus were to report to me and promises me to use his magic for good, I will spare him and let him keep his powers. If he doesn't, well…" Sebastian trailed off, grinning and gesturing to the former Witch.

Alec clenched his jaw; he had had just about enough of this man. "That's enough!" he exclaimed. Camille and Church both flinched at the volume of his voice but Sebastian sat there, not fazed at all and staring straight into Alec's eyes.

Alec did not back down there. "Now I understand why Magnus didn't want to come here! It's a trap; you lure people here with a fake invitation from the king and then you strip them of all their powers just like what you did to Camille Belcourt! Magnus Bane has a lot of faults but he is most definitely not heartless! I can tell you that Magnus will not come here, he doesn't need your help, he can fix his problems on his own," Alec said with a pleased smile.

Sebastian also looked pleased. He rested his chin in his hand and smiled lazily at Alec. "I see now…you're in love with Magnus, aren't you?"

Alec's face became bright red instantly. "Wh-what?" he nearly shrieked out. "Of course not!"

"Magnus?" Little Camille questioned from her wheelchair. Alec looked over and saw the young girl had tears in her emerald eyes. "Did you say Magnus was coming? I want his heart…his heart belongs to me," she said in between quiet sobs.

Alec soothingly rubbed the small girl's back. "Now, now, calm down. Magnus isn't coming here, alright?"

Sebastian sat up straighter and crossed his legs. "I think that he will, I now know his weakness, _Alexandria_," Sebastian said mockingly.

Alec looked confusedly over at the man. "What do you mean?"

Before Sebastian could answer, they were interrupted by the sound of a Firefly landing on the lawn of the outside garden. A man entered through the door to the greenhouse and Alec immediately recognized him as the man who he had ran into on his way here, the one who asked him to go on a Firefly ride.

Alec gulped and slowly sat back down.

Sebastian obviously recognized the man; he bowed his head in respect. "Captain," he greeted. "So nice of you to join us."

"I thought it would be nice to drop by and see how you were doing," the captain said, tipping his cap in the Warlock's direction.

The captain looked over his shoulder and looked Alec right in the eye; he smiled and approached the boy. "I believe we have met before," he said, bowing at the waist. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier; I am Captain Garroway. And you are?"

"You may call her Alexandria, she is Ragnor Fell's sister," Sebastian said.

Captain Garroway nodded. "I see, thank you for coming. But I have decided not to use magic to win this war," he explained which caused a start from both Alec and Sebastian. "We've tried that before to guide the castle but the bombs just landed on civilian homes instead. I believe this will be better in the long run, don't you agree, Sebastian?"

Sebastian bowed his head again. "Whatever your choice is, captain."

"Warlock Sebastian!"

Everyone turned and saw another Captain Garroway walking in the same way Alec came. He looked rather excited and he was waving a document in his hand. Alec gasped and looked between the two look-alikes in shock.

"I have a new way to use your magic for defense. I must admit that it is one of my best plans yet!" he said, putting the documents down on the table by Sebastian's chair. "While I must admit that there are a few flaws, I think that it will be worth it in the end."

Captain Garroway looked over, finally noticing his double facing him. He turned back to Sebastian, a frown between his eyebrows. "Warlock Sebastian, what have I told you about making doubles of me?"

Sebastian bowed his head. "My apologies, captain."

Captain Garroway bowed at the waist. "Sorry to disturb you, carry on with your business," he said, turning on his heel and walking out.

There was an awkward silence after the real captain had walked over. Alec continued to stare in shock, his jaw still hanging open. He looked between Sebastian and the imposter as they had an intense stare down. Little Camille obviously felt the tension in the air and clung to Alec's skirts, just like a child would do to their mother; Alec put a hand on the girl's back.

Finally, Sebastian said, "It's so nice to see you again, Magnus."

Alec gasped in shock and then turned to see Magnus had replaced the captain and was no standing next to him in uniform, and he had to admit that he looked… Alec immediately stopped that train of thought.

Magnus bowed. "Sebastian," he greeted.

"That was a rather weak disguise, I thought you knew better than that," Sebastian said rather casually.

"I'm not trying to outwit you," Magnus said. He quickly took a step closer to Alec and put a secure arm around him. "I kept my oath, didn't I? I reported when summoned. Now my _sister_ and I shall take our leave."

Sebastian chuckled and stood up. "I'm afraid not." He clapped his hands and water rushed in from no where and built up all the way to their waists and slowly rising. Camille shrieked and jumped into Alec's arms to avoid drowning.

"It was nice meeting your sister, but I am afraid that I can't just let you leave."

Alec closed his eyes when the water got to his chin and began to rise over his head, but he still felt Magnus's arm around him.

"It is time to show your sister what you really are, Magnus."

Alec heard Sebastian's voice but he didn't know where it was coming from. Alec suddenly felt the absence of Magnus's arm and his eyes shot open in surprise. He looked around hurriedly and saw the he was surrounded by mirrors and below him there was a kind of valley.

Camille was still in his arms and she was sobbing in fright; really, he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Camille was just a mere child now, no older than Max was before he died.

In valley below his feet he saw Sebastian standing over Magnus, who was writhing in pain.

"Magnus!" Alec cried, falling to his knees and banging on the invisible barrier that separated them. "Magnus!"

Magnus sounded like a wild animal that was in severe pain. He was growling and snarling and gnashing his teeth. Then wings sprouted from his back, tearing through his jacket. Large, black claws on black feathered hands burst his white gloves apart. Magnus began to claw at his face as feather began to sprout there as well.

It brought tears to Alec's eye and he couldn't tell if it was from seeing Magnus in this kind of pain or fear of him. "No, Magnus, it's a trap!"

Suddenly Magnus looked up at him and he shot up like a bullet, breaking through the glass and grabbing Alec as he went past him. He covered Alec with his arms as they broke through the glass roof of the greenhouse and floated in the air there for a moment. Alec was reminded of the first time they met when they walked on air and he looked up and saw Magnus had returned to normal.

They drifted back down quickly and he landed Alec in the driver's seat; Camille fell in the passenger's seat with Church in her lap.

"Hold on tight!" Magnus said as he turned the plane on and brought them up in the air. They flew over Alicante at a fast pace; Magnus was standing over Alec, steering the plane with only one hand.

"How did the cat get here?" Alec cried over the loud fluttering of the wings.

"Must have grabbed him on accident," Magnus said, amusement clear in his voice. Alec stared up at Magnus in annoyance; it wasn't on accident, he just wanted another cat. "Who's the girl?" Magnus asked.

"She's…Camille Belcourt," Alec said after a moment's hesitation.

Magnus let out a surprised laugh. "You're kidding?" Magnus shrugged. "Oh well, take the wheel, Alex," he commanded.

"I can't fly this thing!" Alec protested. "Are you insane?"

"Only slightly!"

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes.

"They're gaining on us," Magnus continued to say.

Alec jumped in surprise and looked behind him, seeing a fleet of Fighter Fireflies that were indeed just right behind them and slowly gaining on them.

"I can distract them while you fly this thing back to my castle!" Magnus said with all the confidence in the world.

"How? I don't know where it is!" Alec cried, still not believing all the events of today.

"That ring that I gave you will guide you," Magnus explained. "I told you that that ring will help you find your way back to me."

Alec blushed and looked back down at Magnus's ring that was still on his finger. The stone in the middle began to glow and a beam of light shot out of it, pointing in a direction in front of him.

"Just follow the ring and you'll be home before dark!"

Alec didn't bother to notice how Magnus called the castle Alec's home. Instead he said, "You must be completely mad! Why did you make me go there if you were going to show up anyway?"

"I'm a coward, Alexandria," Magnus explained. "The only way I can do something this frightening is by telling myself I'm not doing it. But knowing you'd be there gave me the strength and the courage to show up." He grabbed Alec's hand and gently placed it on the wheel of the plane. "You saved me, Alec."

Alec ducked his head and blushed. "Yeah, yeah…" He put his other hand on the wheel and Magnus let go. Alec realized this quickly and began to freak out. "No! Don't let go! I don't know how to fly this!" They were quickly losing altitude and Alec realized he was about to fly them into a building. He frantically began to steer the wheel and brought the plane back up.

Magnus was still standing there, laughing his head off. "You're a natural!"

"Shut up!"

Magnus chuckled and looked behind them. "We got a good lead now! I can give you five minutes of invisibility, so use it wisely."

"What?" Alec shrieked. "No, don't go!"

Magnus ignored Alec and swiped his left arm to the side and a replica of Alec steering the Firefly appeared before him. He gaped in shock; it was like looking in a mirror! Only difference was that there was only one Magnus.

"Magnus!" he cried as he steered off to the right, away from them.

Magnus saluted. "Good luck!"

Alec continued to stare after Magnus, when he turned back around to face the front, he saw he was about to fly right into a tree. He let out a shout of surprise and brought the plant up at and angle to fly over it as quickly as he could but he still knocked the top of it.

He flew for hours, continuing to follow the beam of light that seemed to be taking him to the Waste. It got dark quicker than he thought it would, and then the rain came. Camille began to cry and Alec had to reach back and take the extra length of her dress to shield her and Church from the rain.

He flew over his hometown of York Valley and he knew he must be getting closer.

"Look, Camille, we're almost there," Alec said, pushing his dripping hair out of his eyes.

When they got to the Waste, the rain stopped and Alec recognized the moving hunk of metal in the distance that was exerting steam and smoke. "The castle is coming to greet us!" he said excitedly. As he flew closer to the mouth of it, he realized something very important. "I don't know how to stop this thing!"

The mouth of the castle opened and swallowed the Firefly. The plane crashed into the living room where thankfully, neither Chairman Meow or Clary were. Jace did just smothered by some rock though.

Clary came rushing downstairs at the sound of the crash.

"Clary, I'm back!" Alec called, climbing over the rubble. The Firefly was buried somewhere under it all and Camille was asleep in his arms with a napping Church in her lap.

"Alexandria?" Clary questioned. She didn't even bother to question why she was steering that thing in the first place, she just sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God! I was so worried about you! The navy and army came busting down the doors to both Ragnor Fell's and John Shade's shops. It was a good thing that Magnus told Jace to move the castle to the Waste!"

Clary finally noticed the little girl in Alec's arm and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Alec made a dismissing motion with his hand. "I'll tell you later, right now, I'm tired and I just want to get some sleep."

It took a while, but they found a spare mattress for Alec to sleep on while Camille slept on the couch, curled up next to Church. In the middle of the night, the familiar _ding_ coming from the color wheel woke him up and then the opening and closing of the front door. He heard the sound of heavy footsteps and dragging feet and he quickly closed his eyes again, feigning sleep.

When it moved past him and disappeared upstairs, he opened his eyes again. "I wonder if Magnus is back?" he asked himself; he didn't even notice that his voice had returned to his normal male voice.

By his bed were large, bloody, talon shaped footsteps and a trail of black feathers dripping with blood. He hesitantly picked one up and as soon as he touched it, it withered away in his hand.

He gasped and quickly pulled on his shoes and grabbed a candle, following the bloody footprints and feather trail up the stairs and leading into Magnus's room. He hesitated outside his door for a moment and then opened it.

Instead of the regular sight of Magnus's child-like room, on the other side of the door was what looked like an underground tunnel and imbedded in the walls were all the toys and miscellaneous things from Magnus's room. He hesitated a moment more before following the tunnel deeper.

He followed it for a while, feeling across the walls before he came upon a split path. He pursed his lips; where was he going to go? A strong wind came from the left path and without another thought, he traveled down that path, not the least bit afraid of what was down it.

The toys slowly dwindled down to none existent and were replaced with just feathers, and the blood was thicker and fresher down this path. He finally stopped at a huddled up, feathered figure that was curled up in a tight ball in a small burrow. It was breathing heavily and didn't seem to have noticed Alec.

Alec didn't know why, but he had a feeling that this thing was… "Magnus?"

The thing drew further in on itself. "Go away," it said in a rough, demonic voice.

Alec gulped. "No, I won't, I want to help you break this curse!"

"Help me?" it repeated mockingly, chuckling bitterly. "Why would you want to help me? I'm just a monster that no one can love…"

Alec shook his head desperately. "No, you're wrong! Whether you are a monster or not, I want to help you break this spell, because I…I…!"

"You're wrong! Just leave me alone! I don't want you! How can you help me when you can't even break your own curse?"

Alec gasped; Magnus knew. The thing that was Magnus got up and spread its wings to take off in flight. It flew away, creating another forceful wind and almost blowing Alec away.

"No, Magnus!"

-/-

**Ranko: And that's it! No fancy ending line, just please review and I'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ranko: Well, it looks like this story is starting to pick up in pace and I am super excited because all of the fun stuff is starting! Sorry that I didn't update on this story last week but something else came up and I didn't have time to work on anything else but one chapter for only one of my stories…bummer. **

**GirlsRule2013:**** I can't help but agree with you on that one -_-"**

**Guest:**** Yay! I made someone do a fangirl squeal! I feel accomplished ^^ I was originally thinking of making Camille older but can you imagine Camille an old, wrinkled lady? I can't =/**

**Elysabeth Loredan:**** I love to read your reviews because they are so long and they make me happy ^^ Yes, Robert Lightwood is indeed a bastard. In the book and in this story, so it all works out! Well, Camille isn't a lust demon, but she was taken over by one. Well, you see, Magnus…no, I can't give any spoilers! Shut up, Ranko! Ahem, pardon me, thank you for pointing out my mistakes, that sounds like a mistake I would make. But I have made worse in the past, some are so bad that they are even humorous ^^**

**Warby:**** I'm glad you're happy because you make me happy! I know, I tried so hard to imagine Camille old but I just couldn't do it. So I started to think—never a good idea by the way—and I was thinking of making her a man (long story) but then I changed my mind at the last moment. I hope that Alec becomes like a mother to her too ^^ Am I the only one who thinks that would be adorable?**

**Alright, that is all of them, you guys! Just want to thank you again for reviewing and making me smile!**

**I own nothing that involves The Mortal Instruments series or Howl's Moving Castle; both belong to their respected creators. **

**Enjoy!**

-/-

Alec once again awoke to the sound of water rushing from the bath faucets and Clary banging on the door, yelling, "Magnus, get out of the bathroom already!"

He sat up with a start, breathing heavily. He remembered the dream that he had last night. He remembered the feeling of his heart hammering in his chest. Of the wind rushing past him and that creature flew away. The fear he felt when he saw all of the blood…

Was it a dream? He looked around the living room and saw Jace flickering sleepily in his crate and child Camille curled up on the couch, sleeping next to Church. It was still so late…

Alec continued to hear the pounding on the bathroom door coming from above. He looked down at the hardwood floor and saw that it was clean, besides the rubble from the crash. There was no blood nor a feather trail. He pursed his lips and then, without giving it a second thought, moved to put on his shoes.

He was about to go up the stairs until a voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Alec froze and turned around slowly. Jace had come to life and was looking at Alec quizzically.

"Oh…um, I was just…uh, you know…" Alec struggled for an explanation but came up short.

"Magnus is in the bathroom right now, I doubt you want to go in there while he's bathing," Jace said without humor.

Alec turned around fully and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "For how long?"

"Almost an hour," Jace answered. "He looked terrible when he came up, so I'm not going to give him any crap about wasting all of my hot water. But let me tell you something, Alex, you should find a way to break this thing between me and Magnus or else…"

"Or else Magnus will turn into a monster, right?"

Embers flew up the chimney. "Alex…"

"I've been thinking about the "love letter" that Camille sent to Magnus. She called him a "heartless man" and every time someone describes him they call him "heartless." Do you know why that is, Jace?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jace tried not to look Alec in the way. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything like that; it's confidential. That is something you are going to have to find out on your own."

Alec huffed. "Fine, I will." He turned back around and marched up the stairs.

Jace burst to life, his flames reaching higher. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Alec ignored him and continued his way up the stairs. He walked all the way to the end of the hall and stopped at the door to Magnus's room. He felt a strange wave of déjà vu hit him as he opened the door. But instead of the dark tunnel he encountered in his dream, it was Magnus's regular bedroom.

He stepped into the room hesitantly to explore. It was so strange being in Magnus's room. He stepped over a few stuffed animals that had been strewn across the floor. He fingered different charms, a few chimes that created a delicate tune when he touched it. He knew that he needed to stop looking around like an idiot and start searching for a clue to the curse that was on Magnus and Jace.

He noticed what appeared to be a door to a closet on the far wall; he almost didn't see it because of the piles of clothes and shoes and other toys. He pushed his way through the mess to get to it but before he could get very far, he heard someone speak behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Alec flinched; he knew that voice. He whirled around quickly and saw Magnus standing in the open doorway; his long black hair was dripping wet, his face was clean of any makeup and he only wore a towel that was draped haphazardly around his hips.

Alec blushed and quickly looked down at his feet. "I…I was…just, um…l-looking for you," he said awkwardly; the image of a naked Magnus was now burned into his mind.

Magnus hummed. "You didn't assume I was in the bath? Where I usually am in the morning?"

Alec laughed awkwardly, still not looking up at Magnus. "Oh, I just woke up."

Magnus rested his hand against his chin, thinking. Then, in three long strides, he crossed the distance between them and grabbed Alec by the chin, forcing him to look up at Magnus. Looking into Magnus's eyes, Alec was reminded of the dream he had and it felt like his chest was being constricted. Magnus had no emotion in his usually expressive cat eyes; they stared into Alec's blue eyes with neutrality, but to Alec, it looked like Magnus was searching for something.

"What did you need?"

That question snapped Alec back into reality and he remembered that Magnus was still only wearing a towel and they were in a very compromising position.

"Oh, um, I needed help cleaning up downstairs."

Magnus blinked. "Cleaning up what?"

Alec gulped.

* * *

Clary was downstairs preparing something for little Camille to eat for breakfast, when she heard Magnus yell, "Alexandria!" and then feet rushing down the stairs.

She saw Alex come down first and then Magnus following close behind her, gripping a towel that was not nearly secure enough around his hips.

Magnus seemed to forget his rage at Alex for a moment when he saw the state his living room was in. "Oh, my house!" he cried, dropping to his knees. "Alexandria, how could you?"

Alex huffed, stomping her foot at Magnus. "I didn't do it on purpose! I tried to tell you that I didn't know how to fly the damn thing!"

"Alex!" Clary exclaimed, quickly covering Camille's ears.

Magnus's hands flew up in outrage. "That didn't mean you had to crash land it in my home!" When Magnus's hand went up, the towel around his hips fell down.

Alec and Clary both shrieked. Alec covered his eyes as Clary covered Camille's. Magnus looked between the two girls and then looked down at himself. He made a surprised noise and then snapped his fingers quickly; clothes appeared on his body.

"And what about the cat?"

Alec couldn't even think at this point. He couldn't believe he saw… His face became even hotter. "It is Sebastian's cat!" he blurted out quickly; he was proud of himself for not stuttering.

Magnus sighed and ran his fingers through his now damp hair. "I can't believe this. The Witch of the Waste and Sebastian's cat in my home! And a Firefly in my living room! This kind of stuff never happened before you got here, Alexandria!" he ranted.

Clary and Alec both exchanged unamused looks.

"I guess now I'm going to have to clean up this mess, aren't I?" Magnus asked, more to himself than the others in the room. He turned to Jace, grinning widely now. "Jace, get ready, we're moving."

"Moving?" Alec questioned.

Clary blinked, obviously as confused as Alec. "Where to?"

After magically snapping away the Firefly, Magnus got everything prepared for the big move. He went outside and made a large circular pattern with chalk on a nice, flat field. When he had finished, he whistled loudly. Clary heard him from an open window and yelled downstairs to Jace. "It's ready!"

Magnus came back inside where all the furniture was pushed up against the walls. Camille was sitting on Alec's lap, playing with Church as Clary came rushing down the stairs to join them.

"Alright everyone, you stay right there; don't move," Magnus warned.

"What will happen if we do?" Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, but I'm not about to use you to test it out."

Alec's face became a pretty shade of pink at Magnus's words; whether the man meant it or not, it still touched him deeply that Magnus cared that much about it.

"I mean, it would be rude to use you as a test experiment when I hardly know you well enough," Magnus continued.

Alec deflated; never mind then.

A piece of chalk appeared in Magnus's hand and he made another circular pattern around where he was standing. Alec watched Magnus work with awe; he had such an intense look of concentration and his hand moved in such a skilled matter.

Magnus stood up straight again and brushed the chalk off his hand. "There, that should do it." He strode over to the fireplace, careful not to step on the lines of the circle. He grabbed the fire hoe and scooped Jace carefully on it. "Alright Jace, let's get to work."

"Please don't drop me," Jace pleaded as Magnus walked back to stand in the middle of the circle.

"On my mark," Magnus said.

The whole room was silent as everyone waited with baited breath. Alec was excited to see what would happen.

Magnus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, holding Jace an arm's length in front of him. He took a deep breath and a large wind rushed into the room. Magnus's eyes shot open and Alec saw that his cat eyes were glowing.

Jace burst to life, his flames shooting higher than they ever had before. Alec and Clary both jumped back as Jace roared and his flames changed colors to red to blue to green to purple. Alec expected the room to be hot but it was surprisingly cool.

He noticed how the whole room had a glittery sheen all around it. The room expanded and the ceiling became higher. Rooms popped out of the walls and the large hole in the wall from the crash was magically sealed and replaced with a window. New furniture fell from the ceiling and the design of the whole room was changed.

The wind in the room slowly died down and Jace began to shrink back to his normal size. Magnus closed his eyes again and when he opened them again, his eyes were normal. Jace and Magnus both sighed simultaneously from exhaustion.

Clary and Alec both looked around in awe. It looked so different; it was now…homey. But Alec couldn't help but think how familiar it all looked…

Magnus put Jace back in his grate and the fire demon closed his eyes to rest.

"Alright everyone, moving's done. You can get down and explore," Magnus said happily.

Camille giggled and began to run around the more open space of the living room. "It is so big!" she squealed in excitement.

Alec got up off the table and looked around the room, still feeling the same sense of familiarity. Then he saw an all too familiar sight; a thick cloud of black smoke rolled past the window, followed by the sound of a train whistle. He rushed to the window where he saw it and as soon as the smog cleared, he saw his street outside.

"But, this is…" he said in wonder.

Magnus noticed Alec looking out the window and quickly grabbed the boy by the shoulders. "I even added a bathroom!" he said, sounding pleased with himself as he led Alec away from the window. "You know, since this family keeps on growing."

"Family?" Alec questioned; he felt his face heat up.

Magnus gulped and avoided eye contact with the boy. "I also have a special treat for you," he said, ignoring Alec's statement. He guided Alec across the room to a door by the fireplace, one that wasn't there before. "Close your eyes," Magnus said softly.

Alec looked at the man questioningly but did it anyway. Magnus opened the door and pulled Alec to stand in the middle of the room.

"Alright, open."

Alec did and he felt his breath catch in his throat. This looked exactly like his mother's workroom. There were boxes sitting on the workbench, and there was even a bed and dresser. Alec walked farther into the room, looking around in wander, like it wasn't really there. He went over to the workbench; he even had the same view as he did back home. And there were the little scratches he made in the wood when he got bored!

Magnus watched in slight adoration as Alec looking around. As Alec discovered new things in the bedroom, Magnus saw the curse on Alec slowly breaking; he smiled softly. When Alec turned back around to talk to him, Magnus tried to make it seem like he had been staring at him.

"Why did you do all this?" Alec asked, not able to look Magnus in the eye.

Magnus smiled and walked across the room to put his hands on Alec's shoulders. "Because you are apart of my family now, and you having a bedroom instead of sleeping on the couch makes it so your stay seems more…permanent."

Alec blushed a light shade of pink.

Magnus smiled and walked to the workbench where the boxes were. He opened one of them and pulled out a long piece of blue fabric. He walked back over to Alec and arranged it around his neck. He stood back to admire his work and smiled again. "I knew it would suit you."

Alec was left speechless; Magnus did all of this…for him.

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard Clary from the living room. "Magnus, this is amazing!" she cried.

Magnus snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" He grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him out of the room to the front door. "Here, I wanted to show you this." He led the boy outside where Clary was running around with Camille in an open courtyard.

Alec knew this place! This was his home! But how could this…be? Across the courtyard was his mother's Hat Shoppe.

Clary just stood in the middle of the courtyard, her arms outspread and her head thrown back. "This is so great, Magnus. This is what I call a home."

Alec felt his chest tighten, although he didn't know if it was from pain or happiness.

Magnus noticed the look on Alec's face and felt his heart ache at the sight. "I have something else to show you too," Magnus said, trying to distract Alec. "Let me show you." He pulled the boy back inside and it was then he noticed the new color on the color wheel.

It was now red, black, green, and yellow.

Magnus turned the knob so the red was at the top. "This is a new portal that I added in," he said, opening the doorway. Warm sunlight flooded in and Alec was hit the scent of flowers. "It's a present for you, come see," Magnus said, offering his hand to Alec.

The boy hesitantly put his hand in Magnus's and let him lead him outside. It was a field… no, it was a valley of flowers. There were so many, it looked like it stretched on forever. The sun was bright and the wind was warm, blowing Alec's, now shorter, hair and his scarf. There was a large lake that reflected the sky and made it look like the valley was floating in the sky.

"What do you think?" Magnus asked.

Alec smiled. "It's…" He made a face, feeling a tickling in his nose. He let out a high-pitched sneeze, sounding a lot like the sneezes he made fun of Isabelle for having. He rubbed his nose and sniffed, blushing in embarrassment; he couldn't believe he just ruined the moment. "Sorry, allergies…"

Magnus just laughed good-heartedly. "It's alright, I thought it was cute."

Alec blushed again; he had been doing that a lot lately.

"Come on, follow me," Magnus said, looping Alec's arm around his own. "This is my secret garden." Magnus said as they walked in peace.

"Did you use your magic for all of this?"

Magnus shrugged indifferently. "Only a little, just to make the flowers grow."

Alec unhooked his arm from Magnus's and walked around in a daze, as if he were walking through a dream. He went over to the edge of the lake and looked across it to the other side. He felt…

"Alex?"

Alec jumped, feeling like he was just roughly pulled up from being underwater for a long time. He turned around and saw Magnus standing behind him, looking at him worriedly.

Alec smiled reassuringly. "I'm alright, it's just…" He went back to looking across the lake. "I can't help but think that I've been here before…" He laughed lightly at this. "I know it sounds silly, I mean, it's not possible."

Magnus put an arm around Alec's shoulder and began to walk with him again. "A lot of the things you've been through aren't possible." Magnus helped Alec up a small rise and not that far off, Alec saw a little cottage.

"Oh, what's that?" he asked.

"This was my secret hideaway. I spent a lot of time here by myself while I was young," Magnus answered.

Alec gasped silently and looked up at Magnus in shock. "You mean you were…alone?"

Magnus shrugged. "Oh well, Queen Jocelyn actually gave me this place as my private study. Sebastian doesn't know about this so it's safe. You can come here whenever you like."

Alec felt his insides twist with nervousness. "Magnus, tell me what is really going on. I want to know so I can help you!"

Magnus's eyes widened; he clicked his tongue. "Jace, you big mouth…" he muttered to himself. He smiled comfortingly at Alec. "I just want all of you to have a comfortable life, in case…" He didn't finish his sentence, realizing his mistake.

Alec felt his eyes water. "In case you die."

Magnus sighed softly and put his hands on Alec's shoulders. "Alexander, I am not going to leave you. Not when I just found you."

Alec's eyes widened. "You called me…" But before he could finish his sentence, he felt Magnus's warm lips cover his own.

Alec was so shocked he almost pushed him away, but then he felt Magnus's warm, comforting arms wrapped securely around his waist and he didn't want to move from this spot for the world. He closed his eyes in contentment and breathed in Magnus's scent; lavender and peppermint, mixed with the smell of the flowers around him. This is what happiness felt like…

_"Magnus has no interest in men! He only loves women! So let me tell you, if you think he has feelings for you now, that is only because of what you look like. You think that he will still care for you when your curse is lifted? Please! He will throw you away like a newspaper!"_

Alec's eyes shot open and he felt his heart stop beating for a moment when he heard Camille's voice in his head. Could it be true? No, of course not! Magnus wouldn't be doing this if he didn't love Alec! But then again, Alec did still look like a girl… But he called him by his real name! He was so confused…

_"I do not want help from somebody who cannot even see something that is staring him right in the face. Magnus will never love you as your true self! His heart belongs to me and only me!"_

He felt fresh tears build up in his eyes and he gently pushed Magnus away.

"Alexander…?" Magnus questioned, looking hurt.

Magnus watched as Alec's appearance slowly changed back into a girl's. He felt his heart break at the sight. Alec's curse remained intact as long as his self-esteem and confidence in himself was low.

Alec felt the tears roll down his cheeks but he didn't know why. "I'm so sorry," he said, before turning around and running away.

-/-

**Ranko: I know, took me long enough to get this chapter out, right? I hope that you enjoyed! If you have any questions or have anything that you need me to clear up, just drop me a review and I will do the best I can to answer it! Love you guys, see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ranko: Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the late update but I had camp this weekend so I didn't really have time to update on anything! Speaking of which, the end to this story is slowly sneaking up!**

**Thought you could sneak up on me, huh? I don't think so! I'm a freakin' ninja. Ahem, please excuse my randomness…**

**Ice on Wings:**** Don't worry, honey, I plan on following through this story to the end ;) No need to kill bitches because the next update is here!**

**GirlsRule2013:**** I know! They're hopeless, right? **

**Warby:**** You know, I wouldn't put it past Magnus to come up with a plan like that. But yes, I am borrowing a little bit from the book in that aspect. Magnus knows that Alec is cursed but is just trying to figure out how to break it himself. I don't think that will be blatantly mentioned in this story, so just assume for now. Anyway, I'm surprised you didn't comment about how I added a quote (one of my favorites!) from the book: "I'm a coward. The only way I can do something this frightening is by telling myself I'm not doing it." Yes, I know how periods go ^^ I am quite the royal bitch myself. I'm glad that I could amuse you, chica!**

**Elysabeth Loredon:**** You know, when I was watching the movie, I didn't think that it was just a dream, but I didn't think it was reality either. I thought it was more like a vision Sophie had that was sent to her by Howl, and I should have communicated that a little more last chapter. Yes, there is a reason that there are so many mistakes, darling; that is because I am the laziest editor ever and when I post chapters it is usually late at night when I am too tired to proofread. So I just trust my skill and hope it all turns out for the best ;) Thank you! I felt like such an awesome write when I know I'm not, but a big thanks anyway! And yes, I am familiar with the "Never trust a duck" meme ;)**

**Ranko: Well that is all, so I will cut to the chase with the disclaimer so we can get onto the story!**

**The Mortal Instruments nor Howl's Moving Castle belong to me; they both belong to their respected creators/owners. **

**Enjoy!**

-/-

Magnus still stood in the middle of the field, long after Alec had left him alone. Anger was bubbling up inside of him; he felt like destroying something. But he wasn't angry at Alec, oh no, not even close. He was angry at this whole damn situation. He was angry at Sebastian. He was angry at Camille. He was angry at the world.

But most importantly, he was angry at himself.

How could he be so stupid? He knew how confused and scared Alec was, and what did he do? He made him even more confused by doing all of…he didn't even know what to call it! _This_! What good was he to Alec if he couldn't even break a simple, damn curse! He thought that if Alec felt true happiness than maybe that would break it. He thought for just a moment that if showing Alec that someone truly, deeply loved him than he would change back to himself.

Then that idea was shot to hell.

Damn it all! It wasn't fair! The world just wasn't fair! Maybe…just maybe, if he would just leave Alec alone than he would be happy…

But he didn't want to leave Alec alone! He didn't want to spend a moment away from him! He didn't care if he had no fashion sense; he didn't care that he was stubborn as a mull; he didn't care about how insecure he is. All he wanted was to be with him all the time; he wanted to see him smile, see him laugh, see him cry, stare into his beautiful blue eyes all day long.

He wanted to see him as Alec, not "Alexandria." But Alec wouldn't let him…

Magnus let out a loud scream of agony. He dropped to his knees and started beating the ground, tearing flowers out by the roots. Flames flared from his finger tips and charred everything that was close to him.

His moment of rage was interrupted by the sound of a sputtering of an engine coming from above him. He looked up and saw that it was one of the Palace's bomb carrier ships. Perfect timing…

He smirked, his cat eyes glowing. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me."

* * *

When Alec returned back to the castle, he saw that Clary was sketching Jace, Jace was trying to look manly, and Camille was playing with the two cats. Everything was normal. Everything looked like a normal family setting. So why did he have this feeling of unrest in his heart.

"Oh, Alex!" Clary exclaimed, shutting her sketch book for a moment so she could give Alec all of her attention. "Welcome home! Where's Magnus?"

Alec opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find his voice. It felt like someone had just cut out a big square in his chest, taking out his vocal cords with it and just stuffed that empty space with cotton.

"Alex!" Camille squealed in joy, running up to Alec and latching onto his pant leg. "Alex, what do you think of my new dress? Clary sewed it for me!"

Alec tried to speak again but then the empty feeling returned.

"_Alec, I don't want to wear this! I look stupid!" Max whined, tugging at his bow tie. _

_Alec sighed and knelt down in front of Max to fix the bow tie yet again. "You look very handsome."_

_Max pouted. "You're just saying that because I'm your brother."_

_Alec smiled and kissed Max on the top of the head. "No, I'm not." He once again tried to fix Max's wild hair but after another failed attempt, left it as it was. "Now, go."_

"_Fine," Max sighed. "Love you."_

"Alex?" Clary asked, snapping Alec out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he said, feeling like he was in a dream. "Yeah, I'm fine. I…I think I'm going to go look at my new room." Not waiting for a response, he marched across the living room quickly and closed the door behind him firmly.

He sighed and leaned against the door tiredly. He wasn't going to cry, he just needed some time alone to get his thoughts together. But every time he tried that he got a headache from how jumbled up his thoughts actually were.

He opened his eyes—when did he close them?—and actually looked at his new room for the first time that day. He ran his fingers across the old wooden desk that looked exactly the same as it did back home. His bed had the same hand-sewn quilt on it and all of his clothes were right where he left them from when he left home.

He went back over to the work desk where Magnus had stacked boxes of new clothes. He grabbed the first one he saw and smiled when he opened it. Inside was just a stack of simple, black pants.

He felt something cold hit his hand. He looked at the little drop curiously and then touched his cheek; he felt tears. He laughed humorlessly. Why was he crying? Why was he crying now?

"I'm so stupid…" he choked out.

* * *

Alec once again awoke to the sound of knocking but for once it was knocking on _his_ door. And it would. Not. Stop.

"Alex, are you up yet? Um, there is someone at the door for you." And of course it was Clary doing the knocking. Surprise, surprise!

Alec groaned as he tried to sit up, his joints popping from sleeping on the floor. "Go away," he said through the door.

He could practically _hear_ Clary's insulted expression as she began to bang on the door. "Oh no! Get up! The person says she really needs to talk to you!"

"Then tell her to go away!" Alec still couldn't get up his body was that stiff; that was the last time he went to sleep like that.

"I already tried that," Clary admitted. "But she still won't leave! She actually kind of looks like you, Alex…"

This cause Alec's attention. "Did she say what her name was?"

"Isabelle? I think…"

That got Alec up. He started scrambling around the room to find some clothes that would hide his…well, situation. "Tell her I'll be out a minute!" Before Clary could walk away, he quickly added. "Make sure that she doesn't leave your side until I get there!"

There was silence for a moment and then, "I'll take it you know her."

Alec thought of Isabelle roaming the house and finding some things that aught not be uncovered. "Oh yeah," he said.

Alec quickly got dressed into some of the new clothes that Magnus bought him; thankfully, they were all black. He threw on a pair of pants and a hooded cloak that he could use to hide his face.

When he left his room to go to the living room, he heard:

"I'm telling you, there is no one by the name of Alexander here!"

"No! You don't understand! He has to be here! He wouldn't leave this place no matter what!"

Alec sighed; yep, that was definitely Isabelle.

He went in, almost hesitantly, pulling the hood even closer to his face, just to be sure.

Isabelle and Clary noticed him at the same time and cried out simultaneously. "Alec!" "Alex!" And then, "What are you wearing?" They looked at him with a critical eye.

Alec shrugged helplessly. "I'm cold, all right?" He tried to make his voice sound deeper; hopefully it sounded more manly

Jace snorted.

"Isabelle, what are you doing here?" Alec asked, ignoring Jace.

"Wait, you know her?" Clary asked.

"Don't sound so surprised," Isabelle said, cocking a hip.

"I'm sorry, Clary, can my sister and I talk in private?" Alec asked, trying to prevent another argument.

Clary's eyes widened. "So, she's your…?" She looked between Alec and Isabelle quickly. Then to Isabelle, "I am so sorry!" and she scurried out of the room.

After a moment of silence, Isabelle turned to Alec and said, "She's such a sweet girl."

Alec crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here, Izzy?"

Isabelle sighed and fell into the nearest chair. "I wanted to make sure that you were doing alright."

Alec sat in a chair across from her. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

Isabelle made a face. "I'm surprised you didn't hear about this already; dad sold the Hat Shoppe."

Alec choked on the air he was inhaling. "What?" he coughed out.

"Yeah! When you disappeared he sold it to the highest bidder! I just got back in town and I wanted to see if you were still here or not." She took a deep breath and smiled widely at her brother. "And I'm so happy that you're still here! I knew that you would never leave this place!" She rushed at Alec and hugged him tightly.

Alec panicked and quickly pealed Isabelle off of him; he didn't want his sister to…feel anything. But something Izzy said tipped him off. "Izzy, why were you out of town?"

Isabelle looked down, suddenly shy. "It's because…well, do you remember that guy I told you about whenever you came to visit me last week?"

Alec had to remind himself that it has been only a week since that fateful incident when the Witch Camille Belcourt visited him that one night and put a curse on him. Which made him wonder why Camille chose him, of all people, to curse. "Yeah," Alec said, in answer to his sister's question.

"Well, we met up again and…I'm engaged," she said, practically glowing with happiness. She showed Alec the ring and all Alec could do was gape as he stared at the large diamond on her finger. "It turns out that he's a nobleman! Alec, you should see his mansion; it is so beautiful. And he agreed that we could all live there…together." There were stars in her eyes.

Alec couldn't form any words except, "Izzy…I…"

"Think about it, Alec, we could be a family again, wouldn't that be great?"

If he were paying attention he would notice the skeptical looks that Jace was giving Izzy and how Clary and Camille were peaking their heads around the corner to listen in on the conversation.

"Isabelle, that…" Alec finally registered the feeling of eyes burning into the back of his head. He laughed awkwardly. "Can we take this outside?"

As soon as they were gone, Camille and Clary came out of their hiding spot and went to Isabelle's purse that she "accidentally" left there. Camille went through the purse quickly and came out with a small, almost non-existent pod.

"What is that?" Clary asked curiously.

"A Tracker Seed; most likely Warlock Sebastian's work," Camille said, showing her maturity despite how young she looked.

"What? You mean that Isabelle is working for Sebastian?"

"That or Sebastian is threatening her," Camille observed. "And threatening is Sebastian's style…" She shook her head. "We need to get rid of this and destroy all of the information it has gathered."

"But how?"

Clary and Camille thought for a moment and then both turned to look at Jace at the same time.

Jace caught on quickly and sparks flew up in the chimney in outrage. "Oh no! You are not feeding me that! Who knows how bad it could mess me up? Then the castle won't be protected!"

"Yeah, but if this thing isn't destroyed than Magnus will be in even more danger," Clary tried to convince. "Plus, I'm here just in case anything bad happens."

Jace's flames turned pink. "Fine…" he mumbled. Camille tossed the seed in Jace's mouth and the reaction was almost immediate. He coughed and his fire slowly slunk down into embers in the logs, a thick black smoke filling the room.

Clary and Camille coughed and tried to clear the air the best they could.

* * *

"Isabelle, as nice as the offer sounds, I'm happy living where I am right now," Alec said gently to her. "I have people here who need me; you do understand, don't you?"

Isabelle smiled and nodded. "I understand completely, Alec."

"Thank you." The two siblings hugged the same time a carriage pulled up by the curb for Isabelle. "Be happy with your new husband."

"I will," Isabelle said, looking like she was fighting back tears. "Take care, Alec." She went in the carriage and it went off down the street. Isabelle looked back at Alec as long as she could before she lost sight of him.

She sighed and turned back around to see the man driving the carriage was one of Sebastian's henchman in human form.

"You did a wonderful job, Miss Isabelle; Warlock Sebastian is very pleased," the man said in a colorless tone. "He has informed me to tell you that no harm will befall you or your family now."

* * *

"Alex," Camille said, tugging at Alec's pant leg.

Alec stood on the front porch of the former Hat Shoppe after waving goodbye to his sister. He pulled down his hood and smiled down at Camille. "Yes?"

"You're not going to live with that lady now, are you?" Camille asked in an innocent, child-like tone.

Alec smiled softly and crouched down so he was level with Camille. "No, I'm not. I'm staying here with you; you need me here and I want to stay."

Camille beamed. "Good, because I love you!"

Alec laughed. "I love you too, Camille."

Camille stared softly into Alec's eyes for a moment. "I can see why Magnus loves you so much," she said suddenly.

"Huh?" Alec asked, his face heating up. "Magnus doesn't…" He thought back to that kiss in the field and his face became even hotter.

"Don't deny it, we both know its true," she said, grinning knowingly. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "You know, I thought that if I changed you completely than Magnus wouldn't love you as much, but I was wrong; he probably loves you more now." She shrugged again and turned around to go back inside.

"Wait, Camille! Did you just say that you…?"

"You should go inside soon too," Camille said, cutting the cursed boy off. "For some reason, Jace won't start."

Later that night, Clary and Camille sat side by side on the couch with a blanked wrapped around them both as Clary read to Camille, even though Camille could read just fine—the former witch would not deny the girl her little pleasures.

Alec stood over the fender, trying to get Jace to start, but nothing he did was working. And with each failed attempt, more smoke filled the room and it was starting to get difficult to breath without coughing.

"Clary, can you do me a favor and open a window, please?" Alec asked as he tried once again to get Jace going.

"Yeah," she said, throwing the blanket off of her and leaving Camille with the book. She went over to the one of the windows and pushed it open. The cool night air felt nice and it was wonderful to smell the fresh air instead of being trapped in the smoky room.

Then the sound of sirens coming from outside seemed a little louder now.

"What's that?" Clary asked, tilting her head to catch the sound.

Alec stopped and listened for a moment. He had heard that sound before, it was an… "Air Raid…" he said to himself. Then it finally clicked. Before he knew it, he was running towards Clary yelling at her to, "Get down!"

He barely made it to Clary in time before a bomb landed by their house and then there was a deafening silence as it exploded. He had pushed Clary down and had covered her head before any glass from the now broken window fell on her.

"Clary, are you alright?"

Clary gaped up at Alec and scooted away quickly. "Wh-who are you?"

"Clary…" Alec said in what he hoped was a comforting way but then he heard it. His voice was deeper. He quickly looked over towards Camille who was looking at him, very intrigued.

"Well I'll be damned," she said to herself.

"No time to explain," Alec said in a hurry as he heard more bombs rain down and citizens screaming as their houses were burned down. "You have to trust me when I say that I am Alexandria though."

"O-Okay?" she questioned.

"Take care of Camille while I go check on the Shoppe!" he said firmly before running out the front door.

Clary turned to Camille, looking at her with a critical eye. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Alec dashed out to the courtyard and it felt like he was in hell. All he saw was fire rising above the tops of roofs. There was only heat; unbearably, hot heat. And people screaming and crying out for their loved ones.

He stood there, completely frozen in place. He wasn't sure what to do, where to go; it felt like he was trapped in time. He was useless; what could he do now? There was nothing that he could do to help even if he could. As the sound of whistling bombs crashed around him; the loud boom meant nothing to him, because everything was pure silence.

"Alec!"

He looked up with dazed, dead eyes and saw a bomb that was falling right towards him. His eyes widened as he realized this is how he was going to die. He clenched his eyes shut and covered his face with his arms, waiting for the blast, to be surrounded by that deafening silence. But none never came…

"I can't leave you alone even for a little while, can I?"

Alec gasped in shock and lowered his arms to see the bomb that was meant for him was now embedded in the courtyard. Standing on top of the bomb, having stopped it, was a feathery human creature who had this air of confidence around him.

He would later deny it, but he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Magnus!"

-/-

**Ranko: Not gonna lie, this chapter took me all day to finish. Why? Because I kept getting distracted! Bad, Ranko, bad! Well, you know the drill, review and tell me what you think! I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ranko: Can you count the days how long it has been since I have updated on this story? I can. It is not a pretty number. I'm sorry TT_TT I love you all! Just slap me on the wrist if I ever do this again. It kind of makes me sad though that this story is almost over. **

**Enough of that sad talk! Who wants their review to be answered? …Anyone? Well, I'm answering them anyway, whether you like it or not! (insert evil laugh here)**

**thelastherondale:**** You flatter me so ^/^**

**GirlsRule2013:**** What? Magnus and Alec kissed in the beginning of the story? O_o Why do I not remember this? …Oh well, I'll take your word for it!**

**randomcutegirl:**** You are a random cute girl (really, I don't know ^^) but hey? Who doesn't like to be random? Thank you very much, darling, and you may call me Ranko! ;)**

**Bren:**** Thank you! /**

**iwishedforyouandyoucame:**** Your penname is probably the cutest, most bittersweet thing ever! I like it ^_^ I am so glad that you enjoy reading this story, I enjoy writing it and you are so sweet!**

**PennamePersona:**** Yes master! LOLS Okay, so your review just made my day; just wanted to let you know that. It just made me so happy to hear how much someone likes my humble little story and…internet hugs! (^_^)**

**Warby:**** Yes! That is my favorite quote ever from the book! Alec is a real boy now! Haha…Pinocchio reference.**

**That is all there is for today, lovelies! **

**The Mortal Instruments nor Howl's Moving Castle belong to me; they both belong to their respected owners/creators.**

**Enjoy, chickies!**

-/-

Alec didn't understand how he ended up where he was. Sitting among the remains of the once moving castle, completely helpless as Magnus fought those monsters, and separated from Clary. He almost cried just thinking about it. And to top it all off he sprained his ankle.

Why was he here? How did this happen? He didn't do anything to deserve this. He had always been responsible and always did what he was told. He took care of his sister. So why did all of this happen to him of all people?

_Earlier ~_

Alec gasped in shock as he stared at the person—or at least what he thought was a person—standing on top of the bomb that would have killed him. Large wings sprouted from the man's back and his feathered arms ended with long sharp talons. He looked at the face; half of it was also covered in feathers but he recognized the eyes…

"Magnus!" he cried as he found his bearings and rushed over to the man, tripping multiple times as he ran.

Magnus jumped down to the ground effortlessly and was almost pushed down when Alec practically launched himself at him and flung his arms around his neck. "It's you…" was the only thing that Magnus could comprehend, everything else was muffled.

Magnus was just as much in such as Alec was, but for different reasons. Alec…was speaking to him? He thought that after what happened in the valley that he would never look at Magnus ever again. Wait…how did Alec change back in the first place?

"You're alive…" Alec said this time. "I'm so happy you're alive."

Magnus was fairly certain that Alec didn't even realize half of the things he was saying. Nonetheless, he carefully put his arms around Alec to hug him back. "Yes, its me. I'm sorry…" Magnus searched for something profound to say but came up with nothing so he just said, "I'm sorry" again and again because that seemed like the most appropriate thing to say at the moment.

"Why are you apologizing?" Alec asked, raising his head from Magnus's shoulder. "You weren't the one who…" He gulped. "Ran off with no explanation."

Magnus wanted to tell Alec that he understood why he did what he did but he saw over Alec's head some of Sebastian's blob men coming from the cracks in the walls and coming around corners. "Damn…" he muttered to himself. He tightened his hold around Alec's waist and began to back up towards the door. "I would love to continue this conversation with you, but I don't think the time or place is quite appropriate."

Alec finally seemed to notice that they were slowly being surrounded. Magnus was backing them into the door and the blob men were advancing slowly but they were great in number. Before Alec knew it, they were past the threshold and the door had magically slammed shut.

"Magnus!"

Alec jumped in surprise; he whirled around and saw Clary standing at the top of the stairs. She was giving Alec a questionable look but she seemed more worried about Magnus than anything else.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Clary asked.

Magnus gave a small grunt as a response as he limped over to the fender. Alec stared in confusion as he watched Magnus; there wasn't a scratch on him so why was he limping?

"I'm just peachy," he said.

"Who is this guy?" she asked, jerking a thumb in Alec's direction.

Magnus stood over Jace's logs that were still glowing from his fire but it was dull. "Don't give him such a dirty look, Clary. You have been living with him for nearly two weeks now."

Clary gaped. "So…you really are…?" she asked Alec.

Alec simply nodded his head in response and gave her an apologetic smile as he shrugged.

Magnus hovered his hand over the smoking logs. "Jace, its time to get up; you've been resting long enough."

Slowly, Jace's flames rose from the logs and he coughed up a smoke ring. "Shut it, you feathered bastard," he said weakly. He coughed up another smoke ring. "Oh, I feel sick…" He looked over at Camille who was smiling innocently. "Never. Again."

Magnus stared in confusion; to Alec he suddenly looked rejuvenated. "I'll ask to know about what happened later. But in case you didn't know, there is a war going on outside."

Clary, obviously not really paying attention to the conversation that just took place between Magnus and Jace, asked Alec, "So, why were you a girl in the first place?"

Alec shooed Clary away; just as nosy as his sister. "Magnus, you're not going back out there, are you?"

Magnus gave Alec a look. "What do you expect me to do?"

They all turned whenever they heard Camille laugh. "This is a new side of you I have never seen before, Magnus; I kind of like it. You're not running away anymore."

Magnus grinned. "Only for the time being." He turned back to Alec and grabbed his shoulders. "You stay here where it's safe, okay?"

Alec laughed. "Oh no," he said. "You did not just say that to me."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Alec snorted. "In case you forgot, I'm not actually a girl; I'm not helpless and I don't need anyone to protect me."

"Hey!" Clary cried.

Alec sighed. "I didn't mean all girls are like that," he said. "But what I mean is that I don't need to hide. I don't want to sit here and wait and worry about you. I'm going to fight too," he said determinedly.

It was Magnus's turn to laugh. "You can't be serious."

"Did you not just hear a word I said?" Alec cried. "I'm not just going to sit here and wait for you to possibly return!"

"And I can't worry about you while I'm fighting!" Magnus yelled back.

"You won't have to worry about me! I know how to fight!" Alec said stubbornly.

Magnus looked like he wanted to shake Alec. "That's not the point!" he yelled so loudly that everyone froze and just stopped to listen, even Chairman Meow and Church. "I want to make sure that you are safe! I want to keep you alive! I don't care if your pride won't allow it but you are staying here! I don't want to see you die, Alec! Please!" he said desperately, squeezing Alec's shoulders.

Alec stood there speechless for a few moments. "…Okay," he said a little insecurely.

Magnus was pleased nonetheless; he blew outa relieved breath and smiled. "Thank you," he said gratefully.

Alec walked Magnus to the door. Before Magnus left he kissed Alec on the cheek and then swept him up in a bone-crushing hug. "Please…wait for me."

As soon as Magnus left and took off into the red, fire-painted sky, Alec shut the door and turned the knob so it was green up on the color wheel. He heard Clary take in a breath behind him. "Alec, what are you doing?"

Alec ignored her and slowly opened the door. The sound of rumbling as the blob men tried to break in had stopped; the sound of roaring fires was nonexistent now. The only thing that was heard was the pounding of rain. It was the Waste.

He stepped outside; his clothes clinging to his skin immediately because of the heavy rain. He rushed over to the edge of the cliff they were on to see York Town below. It was horrific. It seemed like it was only flames now. Over where the Hat Shoppe should be he saw a black figure being surrounded by thousands of little bug like creatures that were shooting fire. He saw the largest black figure go spiraling down until he gained control and started flying higher, but he was still being followed by the bugs.

"No!" Alec cried.

Clary stood in the threshold watching from there. "Oh, no…" she said quietly to herself. "We have to do something."

Alec turned back around and Clary saw a fire in those blue eyes that were greater than the fires covering York Town. "Alec…" she said skeptically.

Alec marched back to the door and walked right past Clary, looking straight ahead.

Clary quickly followed him inside. He was already standing above Jace and she heard this,

"We have to move the castle portals."

"What?" Clary and Jace both exclaimed at once.

"Are you insane?" Jace continued. "Don't answer that! Because you are insane! I can't do that without Magnus and even if I could I still wouldn't do it! It makes us too vulnerable!"

"We already are vulnerable!" Alec snapped back. "It's our only chance to save Magnus; he doesn't stand a chance right now."

Clary was already helping Camille with her coat and leading her outside, the two loyal cats following behind her. Clary looked outside and gasped.

Alec felt like he had just been stabbed when he heard that noise. "What? Is Magnus alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine," she said, sort of in a daze. "But the scarecrow is back."

Alec didn't comprehend what Clary said and then it all clicked. "O-okay then…" he said awkwardly. Deciding to worry about how the scarecrow had found them again later, he picked up a fire hoe and scooped Jace onto it carefully.

"No, no, no! Alec put me down! You really are insane!" Jace started to yell.

Alec sighed. "You're coming with us; there is no time to lose!" Alec picked Jace up carefully out of the hearth and walked as fast as he could to the door.

"No, Alec, you can't do this! The castle will collapse!" Jace tried to reason.

"Good!"

"Good?" Jace questioned. "You and I obviously have different definition of good!"

"We're all ready out here," Clary told Alec.

"What?" Jace cried out. "No, Clary, what are you doing?"

"I agree with Alec," Clary said. "This is our only option. If you love Magnus like the rest of us do then please…" Clary let the sentence hang in the air.

Jace's flame turned pink. "I understand…" He sighed, blowing out a puff of smoke and turned back to Alec. "Make sure that I'm the last one out, Alec. I don't know what's going to happen, but I know that it is not going to be good."

Alec nodded and turned around to back out of the house, holding Jace as far away from him as possible. He made sure that both of his feet were out until he pulled Jace out with him.

The reaction was almost immediate; everything began to fall down and everything went limp as if it had lost the will to hold itself up. Alec had to step back quickly before anything fell on him. There was a horrible clunking and grinding noise as metal fell and collapsed and bent.

"I told you!" Jace said in a know-it-all way. "I told you it would collapse! And of course it had to be raining tonight! How can things get any better?"

They heard the stuttering of a plane's engine. The looked up and saw a bomber plane headed towards town.

Clary and Alec both looked at Jace who shrunk defensively into the coals he was living off of. "Don't look at me like that…"

Alec rolled his eyes. He heard the familiar clunk noise of Turnip Head's peg stick. He looked in the direction where the noise was coming from and saw the scarecrow hopping in front of an opening to get into the house.

Clary smiled brightly in joy and Alec couldn't help but laugh in glee. "Thank you so much, Turnip Head!" he said as he rushed over to the opening, covering Jace the best way he could without burning himself.

Alec put Jace down on what used to be a counter while Clary helped Camille and the two cats up. He collected wood from the house. Torn floor boards, loose steps, and all carried them to Jace, dumping them on top of him just to get him to shut up.

"It would have been better if we just stayed put, like we were supposed to," Jace said, giving Alec a look. "Magnus and I could have handled it."

"That wouldn't have helped Magnus though, we needed to act; we couldn't just sit around, twiddling our thumbs," Alec said.

Jace snorted. "I liked you better when you were a girl; you were a lot less commanding."

Alec decided to ignore that comment. "We need to tell Magnus that we aren't connected to the Shoppe anymore. Move the castle and take us to Magnus," he commanded urgently.

Jace sighed. "What?" he asked. Just then, another drop of water from a leak in the ceiling dropped on Jace; he hissed in pain as the water touched him. "I can't do that. There's no chimney here, I keep getting dripped on, and the wood is all damped."

Clary walked up and leaned over the fire, smiling. "I know you can do it, Jace. I have never known you to give up when things get rough."

Jace smiled wryly. "Rough is one thing, impossible is another."

Clary grinned. "Now is the best time to show me that you can do the impossible."

Jace turned pink again. "O-okay, but I need something that belongs to one of you."

Alec looked helpless for the first time since all of this started. "I don't have anything."

"I can't do this by myself, I need someone to led me some of their power."

Clary licked her cracked lips and grabbed a knife that was tucked away in her boot. With one flick of her wrist, before anyone could stop her, she chopped off all of her beautiful, long hair. "Here," she said, giving it to Jace. "Will this work?"

Jace gaped at Clary. "You didn't need to do that."

Clary nodded. "Yes, I did. Now just take it," she said.

Alec was still in shock. She had just cut off all of her hair; she really did care for Magnus…

Clary dropped her hair into the fire and everyone stood there and waited as Jace burned it up. He dimmed down to a dull flame for a moment and then he burst to life, jumping up to great heights as if he were going to lift up the house by pure strength alone. Jace's fire roared and crackled but did not generate a lot of heat.

They did begin to rise and many pieces fell off and all that remained of the castle was a basic skeleton shape of it.

Alec watched in awe as he saw how much Jace put into making the castle move; keeping up the strength and energy to do the impossible.

'Hold on, Magnus, we're coming!' Alec thought.

_Present ~_

So how did things end up where he was now? They were running down the valley to get to Magnus; Clary and Alec were watching the fight and when Magnus got seriously hurt, Jace groaned and faltered. When Magnus was dealt another blow, Jace became even smaller and smaller. With each hit that Magnus received, Jace became weaker until he could not sustain moving the castle anymore.

They lost complete control and the castle continued to run down the valley with no one controlling it. The skeleton fell down a cliff and spit in two. Alec fell down a crevice with the two cats and got separated from everyone. The last time he saw Jace, he was just a weak, blue flame.

If only he hadn't been stubborn. If only he had only done what Magnus told him to. Then he wouldn't be here and Jace wouldn't being dying…

He finally did cry; hot, thick tears rolled down his scratched up and dirtied face. The cats sat in front of him, just staring at him as he cried; somehow they had managed to stay clean.

"Oh no, what have I done?" he sobbed out. "Its all my fault…its all my fault! I killed Jace…and I might have killed Magnus too…" He hid his face in his hands as he began to cry. Oh, how he wanted Magnus to be here now more than any other time. His shoulders shook as he cried and he felt like his legs were being stabbed with thousands of little needles but he was too weak to get up.

What could have happened to Clary and Camille? Were they okay? He couldn't lose anymore people he loved.

He heard Chairman Meow's soft _mew_ noise.

"Not now…" he said weakly.

The cat meowed again and Church joined in, distracting Alec from his sorrows. "What is it?" he asked, finally looking up at the cats and he saw what had their attention. A small blue light…that was coming from the ring that Magnus gave him. The ring that Magnus told him would help him find his way. Fresh tears sprung in Alec's eyes…

But it was pointing to something. He got up slowly, nearly falling over again because of his ankle and followed the light to the remains of the front door. It was open and even though it was impossible, the door lead to endless blackness. But that is where the ring was pointing him to…

He hesitantly reached out a hand and it sunk in like he had dipped his hand in water.

He pulled it back quickly and stared in confusion. How could this be…? He was half-tempted to walk away, but then he thought, 'This could lead me to Magnus.' Steeling himself and squaring back his shoulders, he stepped into the darkness, following the light Magnus gave him.

-/-

**Ranko: Lame chapter is lame. I know, this one was kind of a filler which is why it took me forever to get it out because I was like, "meh." You know what I mean ;) **

**So announcement! I will be taking part in NaNoWriMo, those of you who know what that is also know I will be very busy in November. Those of you who don't know, don't worry your pretty little heads. It stands for National Novel Writing Month where you have to write 50,000 words in the month of November and that means nothing will be coming out from me for a month. Sorry ;)**

**Review if you love me!**


End file.
